Something to Talk About
by Kai86
Summary: Story Summary: Someone introduces Jane to the song, Something to Talk About. She comes to a realization. Then bad stuff happens. Chapter Summary: Nothing major, just stuff to move the plot along.
1. Chapter 1

**Something to Talk About. **

**Kai**

**Story Summary: Someone introduces Jane to the song, **_**Something to Talk About**_**. She comes to a realization. Then bad stuff happens.**

**Chapter Summary: It comes to Jane and Maura's realization that a portion of the people of the BPD think they're a couple.**

**Rating: M but not just for a 'good' reason.**

**Pairing: Jane/ Maura**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, if you're reading this, you know who does.**

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt in the Rizzoli&Isles fandom. I've had a hard time feeling like I could characterize them correctly. It's also my first time attempting something of this magnitude and topic. We're going to deal with some pretty heavy stuff, fair warning, I don't know how detailed it'll be. Any way this story is just something that came to mind when I saw **_**I'm Your Boogey Man**_** and consequently **_**Brown Eyed Girl. **_** I didn't how to start though, until I heard the song **_**Something to Talk About**_** lol please enjoy and give me your feedback!**__**Oh and timeline is sometime in the future, maybe end of season two?**

Detective Jane Rizzoli eyed the yogurt cup sitting on her desk, with its stupid little plastic spoon sitting patiently on top, the stupid brown paper bag sitting next to it, with her name penciled next a smiley face. _ Did she look like a smiley face person? Damn it Ma! _ She scowled then, when her phone vibrated across the metal surface. She snagged it up and glanced at the screen, a new text from Maura, her face transformed into a grin and she flicked the message open,

_Lunch? Or are you brown bagging today? _

Jane rolled her eyes, tossed the yogurt cup into the bag and stood, while typing out a reply,

_Npe. Im free. Deli on the crnr? On my way dwn to u_

She sent the message, adjusted her gun and snagged her jacket, "It's your lucky day, Korsak," she dropped the bag onto his desk and walked to the elevators, while slipping into her jacket, she flipped her dark curly hair out of her collar and punched the call button. The elevator arrived and she stepped on, punching the B button she smiled to herself, lunch had just gotten a whole lot better, spending time with her best friend was always enjoyable. As the doors slid shut she glanced back into the homicide squad room and noticed Korsak grinning at her knowingly and making a comment to Frost that cracked the younger man up. _Whatever that's about, _she thought sarcastically and rolled her eyes, knowing the older man, she probably didn't want to know.

Doctor Maura Isles, eyed herself in the full length mirror sitting in the corner of her office. She flipped her hair and touched up her lipstick, fluffed her hair again and was finally satisfied with her appearance. Not for the first time she wondered if putting so much effort into her appearance was worth the effort, her track record with men in the last decade would certainly argue, that it hadn't made a difference. Through her open office door she saw her best friend enter, with her free flying and wild dark hair, thick heeled boots, dark slacks, light blue button down and her suit jacket. Her carefree appearance and lack of any make-up certainly attested to how good not caring could look. But she supposed, realistically, she didn't have any of the requirements to pull off such a look.

"Ready?" Jane leaned against the doorframe, hands casually stuffed into her pants pockets. She watched her friend make a final fuss at her hair and spin, eyeing herself in the reflection and making sure everything about her appearance was perfect. Which of course it was, not for the first time she wondered why her gorgeous friend was still single. Dressed in yet another of the Dolce and Gabbana skirt suits that the medical examiner favored, this one a darker grey, with a pale yellow shirt beneath the jacket, as always she looked amazing.

Maura stepped back from the mirror and turned to her friend, "Ready," she admired the posture of the detective, while not perfect, there was a kind of carefree relaxation to her that always seemed to exude from her. She had her hands tucked away in her pockets, a semi unconscious attempt to hide the scars in public, Maura knew. With the jacket pulled open and her gun and badge on full display, she put out an impressively intimidating energy. Grabbing her purse she joined her friend in the doorway, "Must you ignore all grammatical rules, when texting by the way? Vowels exist for reason you know." Side by side they headed across the morgue for the glass double doors that would lead to the elevators and to the freedom of outside.

Jane snorted, "They invented texting to make conversation simpler, that's all I'm doing," Jane pulled the glass door open and Maura stepped through. "Besides, you always know what I'm saying," she followed Maura through doorway and after pushing the elevator call button they stood waiting.

Maura smiled, "Not really the point, but I'm willing to concede. It's the little things that make us who we are and I would be remiss to attempt to change a thing about you," Maura turned to her friend and eyed her. "Well, besides your clothing choice, though you have shown marked improvement in the last year." A young, blonde morgue assistant walked past and arched an eyebrow at the overheard conversation. Maura shot a glare her way and made a shooing gesture.

Jane eyed the silent interaction, "First, it's only improved because every time you go shopping, you always come back with not only new clothes for yourself, but, miraculously, me too. Second, what the hell was that about? You and Tammie, passing notes?" Jane gave her that crooked, mischievous smile she'd perfected. The elevator doors slid open and they stepped in, Jane punched the L button and the doors slid closed.

"Jamie, Jane," she rolled her eyes at Jane's constant need to intentionally use the wrong names and terms for people and things. "And she may have made some insinuations earlier, regarding the nature of our relationship." The reflection of Jane in the doors arched an eyebrow at her. "She thought we were lovers, Jane." Both eyebrows met reflection Jane's hairline and Maura stifled a laugh, "I corrected her, but she insisted something was there. I suppose the conversation she just overheard didn't dissuade her." The doors opened and Maura stepped out and was part way to the exit when she realized that Jane was still standing in the elevator.

The doors started to slid shut and Jane started, threw an arm out to stop them and she finally exited the steel box. She strode towards entryway and they fell into step, side by side, "She really thought we were in relationship?" Jane queried, she turned around and backed into the door, holding it open for the smaller blonde woman.

Maura smiled, "Yes, apparently it's a wide spread idea. Most of the department is apparently under the impression we're in a romantic relationship." They turned left after descending the stairs and leisurely strolled down the sidewalk.

Jane guffawed, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. How is it you know about that rumor and I don't?" It was highly unusual for the medical examiner to have heard something from the rumor mill that Jane hadn't.

They approached the door to the small deli they favored during work time and Jane held the door open for her, "I suppose it might seem ridiculous to us. However when presented with evidence, an unbiased eye could perceive such chivalrous acts as being related to our relationship status," she gestured to Jane's act of opening the door for her. "Also, often the subject or subjects of workplace rumors are the last to know." Maura didn't really mind, people could think what they wanted as far as she was concerned, she didn't intend to change how she interacted with her best friend. Besides, she kind of enjoyed the way Jane took care of her, regardless of gender, Jane always went above and beyond to make her feel special. If Maura was going to be in a relationship with a woman, Jane would be ideal, she had always considered her sexuality to be of a more fluid nature, right place, right time kind of thing, more than gender really. Even she hadn't ever been in the _right place and time_ as yet, she was open to the idea should it ever present itself.

They stood back and perused the menu, something they did every time, even though they'd been in the deli more times than both could count and almost always ordered the same thing. "I can't help how I act, Ma always taught me, Frankie and Tommy to be respectful of everyone. Man or woman, if a lady walks up to a door, you open it for her. Easy as that." Jane defended. Both women continued to read the menu, the ease of their relationship didn't always require eye contact or full attention, it was an easy going kind of thing they both cherished.

"And I think that's very commendable Jane. I didn't say it was a bad thing. I find it quite charming actually. Does it bother you that people may and apparently do assume we are lovers?" Maura stepped up to the counter and placed her order, roast turkey on rye, plain no cheese, a side salad with Italian dressing and a bottle of lemon water.

"It doesn't, not really, I suppose. There are worse things, it could be me and Frost they assume about," Jane laughed at that thought. She placed her own order then, smoked turkey on white with cojack cheese, pickles, lettuce, tomato and mayo, bag of jalapeno cheddar chips and a bottle of sweet tea. She batted Maura's hands and money away and passed, Gus, the guy behind the counter a twenty, he smiled, used to their antics and passed Jane back her change.

Maura halfheartedly protested, it was their way, next time Maura would pay and Jane would protest. They never discussed it and really never planned it, but at the same time, the routine was well practiced and second nature to them. "Hmm, no according to the rumors, you're a one woman kind of woman." She smiled then at the look the Gus gave them. They took their drinks from him and settled at a small table to wait for their food.

"That's good I guess, I've never been a cheater," Jane relaxed back into the chair, hands linked behind her head. "What about you?" She smiled at her friend.

Maura smiled, "Apparently you keep me quite satisfied and I haven't strayed from your side," Maura laughed at the blush that spread up Jane's neck and across her face. "Really you shouldn't be so prudish, there is nothing wrong with talking about sex." Several admonishing heads turned their way.

Jane's blush intensified, "It's all well and good to talk about it, but not in public." Jane had gotten used to her friend's casualness about the subject, but still preferred to have _those_ conversations in private. Gus called to her then and she stood to retrieve the bag with their order from him. The more she thought about it, she supposed the idea of a relationship with Maura wasn't so farfetched. It wasn't like she hadn't wondered down that path before. Her second year in community college she'd been in a relationship with Tonya Reyes, at the end of that academic year Jane had graduated and gone onto the Massachusetts Police Academy, while Tonya had continued down her route towards law school and the bar exam. They still communicated via email on occasion, it had been a mutual breakup, both knew they were headed in the similar but different directions. She hadn't wandered down that path since, hadn't been in any serious relationships for that matter. If she were honest she's only had sex once since and that was three years ago, it had been a giant mistake of a one night stand after a few to many drinks at the _Robber_. She hadn't really thought about it then, but it had also only been the second time she'd slept with a man. What she remembered of it, was not pleasurable.

Maura observed the other woman as she took the bag of food and turned back to the table, she knew what the furrowed brow and semi unfocused eyes meant, the conversation was starting to unsettle her friend and that just would not do. She waited until Jane was settled back at the table and had distributed the food between them, "So did you still want to come over tonight? For movie night?"

Jane stopped what she was doing and looked up at Maura, her expression unreadable, "You sure that's a good idea? Might start more rumors." She groused, "I'd hate to add fuel to the fire about our sex lives," she opened her bag of chips, perhaps a little too harshly.

Maura covered a scarred hand with one of her own, stilling the anxious movements, "Jane, what people think doesn't matter. We both know the extent of our relationship, period. People will always assume, will always spread rumors. Its human nature to project and attempt to live vicariously through the lives of others. Just let it go and don't worry about it." She rubbed a soothing thumb across the back of Jane's hand.

The brooding brunette, scowled and pulled her hand away, but visibly relaxed, "I know, it just pisses me off that people want to place assumptions about things that aren't any of their business," she unwrapped her sandwich then and after adjusting an escaping slice of tomato, took a bite.

Maura drizzled dressing over her salad and smiled, "I know, I'm just saying, if you spend too much time dwelling on what other people think, before you know it, you're leading a life not your own." She unwrapped her fork and stabbed a cherry tomato, wrinkling her nose at it, she it held it towards the other woman. She preferred her tomatoes cooked, while Jane preferred them not.

Jane leaned forward and captured the tomato between white teeth and pulled it off the plastic fork, she munched happily, contemplating her friends words. "I know and you're right, as per usual, I just wish everyone would mind their own business," she took a drink from her tea, ate a chip and dove back into her sandwich.

Maura chewed a bite of salad, swallowed and took a drink of her water, "While true and I am in full agreement, never going to happen, we both know that. But enough about it. Tonight? Are you and Jo going to keep Bass and I company?" She offered the second and last tomato out to Jane.

Jane accepted the vegetable and smiled through her chewing, "We'll be there with bells on, presuming of course that we don't catch a case," She took the last bite of her sandwich, years of experience had taught her the art of eating quickly, even while engaged in conversation, a skill the medical examiner had yet to learn and probably never would.

Maura smiled, "You realize, that now, since you've said that, we will." She finished her salad and moved onto her sandwich. She was halfway through unwrapping it when Jane's phone went off.

Jane pointed a finger at her, "It was fine until you said that," she smiled before answering the phone, "Rizzoli."

Maura's phone went off then and she pulled it from her purse, "Isles."

And that's chapter 1! Nothing bad yet just a nice set up, I'm trying to feel out the characters and set up some led in for the eventual relationship. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Something to Talk About: Chapter 2**

**Chapter Summary: Just case development stuff, and nice causal Rizzles subtext lol**

Jane stepped over the threshold and into an apartment building similar to her own, she followed the trail of officers, and camera flashes to an apartment entrance halfway down the hall. She gave her name and badge number to the officer guarding the doorway and entered the apartment, while pulling a pair of purple gloves on, her gaze was drawn to the body in the kitchen. The victim was an average looking woman, early twenties, blonde, 5'4, maybe 115 pounds.

Jane quickly swept her eyes over the body, taking in details and ticking them off in her head, _Wedding and engagement rings, gonna wanna find the spouse, gold chain around the neck, apron on over jeans and blouse..._ Jane flipped out her notebook then and scribbled down the rest of the details, it appeared the woman was just a simple housewife. Finally her gaze swept up to the obvious cause of death, the woman's neck had been split open, ear to ear, blood pooled around her, creating an interesting backdrop against the white linoleum.

She let gaze travel outward from the details of the body to the rest of scene, the woman was sprawled out on her back, one leg twisted at what would have been an uncomfortable angle had she been alive, a frying pan lay next to her right hand, the eggs that had once been cooking in it long since cooled and congealed sunny side up. A half glass of orange juice sat next to the stove, greasy spatula next to it, propped against a plate that held two slices of bacon. The coffee pot in the corner burbled then, it had been left on since the woman, presumably, had started it that morning. Two slices of toast sat unattended in the toaster situated between the stove and coffee pot.

She spotted Frost then, in the living room, going through a wallet, "We got an ID?" She made her way to him, dodging two crime scene techs and a crime scene photographer.

Frost looked up and gave her a grim smile, "Ellen Woods, 23. Married to an Evan Woods. We don't have anything else besides that yet. Still trying to track down the husband. No forced entry either."

"Neighbors see anything?" Jane moved to the coffee table and flipped through the pages of a photo album, the pictures inside were of the couple's wedding, sliding a picture from its sheath and flipping it over, she noted that it was dated only a month earlier.

"Saw nothing, heard nothing, know nothing." Barry answered; he moved to stand next to her as she replaced the picture and flipped through the rest. They showed a beautiful wedding, pictures of the bride and groom showed a happy couple, the woman lying in the kitchen had been dressed in gorgeous white gown with hair pulled back and hair held back by an pair of ivory clips, as Jane had noticed earlier, there was nothing special about woman. The groom on the other hand, was above the average version of handsome, with dark brown hair kept trimmed close to his head. He was easily 6'2 with a chiseled face and looked as though he regularly worked out, not in a bulging muscles kind of way, but a nice trim look, a runner maybe. The pictures portrayed a significant difference in the couple's social status, pictures of the respective families revealed a significant gap between the families, the groom's being from the richer side of Boston and the bride's the poorer side.

Voices at the door announced the arrival of Maura and two of her assistants, a quick search of the apartment and Maura spotted Jane and Frost, she smiled and stepped towards them. "Hi, any details?"

With a hand to the small of Maura's back Jane directed her towards the kitchen and the body of Ellen Woods. "Nothing yet. Her names Ellen Woods, been married about a month, we don't know where the husband is yet," Jane trailed off as Maura snapped on gloves and knelt next to the body.

Maura looked the body over and started her field exam, "Body's just past the early stages of rigor, probably been dead 6-8 hours. Cause of death is more than likely the open wound on her neck,"

Jane rolled her eyes, "I wondered if that didn't have something to do with it."

Maura shot her a disapproving look, "There's not much more I can tell you, until I get her on a table. Autopsy at four?" The medical examiner stood and gestured for her assistants to move in and prepare the body for transport.

Jane nodded, "Sounds good. God, I wish we could just ship all the filthy, violent animals to some distant planet," she shoved her suit jacket sleeves up past her elbows and placed purple gloved hands on her hips, she surveyed the crime scene, searching for clues to who had stolen this young woman's life.

Maura peeled her gloves off, confident in her assistants ability to transport the body, "Then we'd both be out of a job and what fun would that be?" She placed a comforting hand on the detectives shoulder and received a small smile. "Besides, the ability to gather every violent criminal, fit them onto a shuttle and successful launch them into,"

"I, was speaking metaphorically and rhetorically, Maura. But, thank you." Jane cut her off with a perturbed grin and exasperated tone. Frost called out to her then, "I'll see you at four then," she squeezed Maura's hand once and was off headed for her partner.

****

Jane jogged into the morgue at five minutes past four, Maura glanced up when she slammed through door a little harder then she should've. With a pointed glance to her watch Maura crooked an eyebrow at her, "Sorry," Jane held her hands up in supplication. "Finally tracked down the husband and time got away from me, let me slip into a gown," Jane moved towards the changing room, Maura peeled her gloves off and followed her into the small room.

"Did you find out anything new?" Maura seated herself on a bench while Jane pulled a gown and booties out of storage cabinet.

"Husband left around five-thirty this morning, to go to the gym and he went to work from there, says she was fine when he left. We're waiting to hear back from the gym and his work on his alibi," she slipped into the gown and pulled the booties over her boots. She turned so her back was to the medical examiner; while Jane pulled her wild hair back into a tight ponytail, Maura stood without being asked and began to tie the back closed. "Did you find out anything from body?"

Together they moved into the autopsy room, "There were some curious details about the wound," Maura moved around to the head off the table that Ellen Woods' body was laid out on. They body had already been searched, scanned and swabbed, it had been thoroughly washed off and prepped for autopsy, then cleaning had left the neck wound glaring back at them in stark red relief to the pale grey skin. "See here?" Maura pointed to the edges of the wound, they curled inward, in an even pattern, not ripped into jagged edges. "The edges curl in, consistently around the circumference. Normally if her throat had been slit by a knife or other edged weapon, we'd see at least some jagged edging." Maura raised her eyes to meet Jane's.

"Meaning?" Jane maintained her position next to other woman, side by side and bent over the body. They shared personal space and breath, but neither seemed to be uncomfortable, they had always had an ease of comfort around the other.

Maura shifted then, she carefully manipulated the head sideways, exposing the back of the neck, "See here? The lines that wrap around from the wound all the way to transect each other, here?" She pointed out the dark, bruising lines, tracing them with a finger to the point where they over lapped.

Jane nodded, "That's weird?" She hazarded a guess, she couldn't remember seeing a wound like it before, but she wasn't the medical examiner either.

"Very, I can't say for sure, but any guess I would hazard, makes the nature of this wound is very disturbing." Maura straightened then and moved towards her instrument tray.

"And that guess would be?" Jane prompted, stepping away and moving to the opposite side of the table, arms folded across her chest.

Maura slipped her safety glasses on and passed a pair to Jane, "The wound edges, the bruising around the neck, all point to a violent strangulation gone horribly wrong. Whatever your perpetrator used, had such a small circumference and so much pressure was applied that it slit her throat cleanly. Someone held a very violent grudge, very personal vendetta against, Ellen Woods." They shared abhorred looks before Maura picked up a scalpel and began the Y incision.

**End Chapter 2! I promise, next chapter has main-text lol**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Something to Talk About chapter 3**

**Chapter Summary: The case progress' and Jane receives an email that gives her something to think about.**

**For the record, I never claimed to be good at the crime stuff lol Just focus on the Rizzles and take the crime stuff with a grain of salt lol**

Jane paced before the cork board set up in a corner of the squad room, pictures were pinned to it of the crime scene. Pictures of the victim from different angles, different views of the kitchen, both before and after the body had been removed. Jane buried her hands in her hair and tugged, frustration settling deep in her psyche, Frost and Korsak watched her pace from where they leaned against their desks. She whirled and started back the way she'd came, "What are we missing?" The question was to everyone and yet to no one. She distractedly rubbed at the scar tissue on her hands, God she was sick and tired of all the violence.

"Did the husband's alibi pan out?" Maura's voice carried into the room from the doorway. She moved into the room and settled into the chair at Jane's desk. In some police departments it might've seem odd for the medical examiner to be so involved in most ongoing investigations, but at the BPD she was a welcome presence, Lord knew her fresh eyes had helped solve many a homicides. Lord knew Jane needed the help some days, with a frown Maura noted the dark smudges beneath her friend's eyes, coupled with distracted way the brunette rubbed at her hands, Maura knew she was more tired then she'd ever let one.

Jane turned to her, observing the ease with which the other woman settled into her personal space, in an odd way the other woman's presence helped to settle her, "Yes, gym alibied him at 5:45 until 6:15, then work has him on camera and clocking in at 6:30, then he didn't leave until we contacted him at two." Jane smiled when the medical examiner picked up the little bottle of hand sanitizer and squirted some into her hand. The pathologist's obsession with the stuff was something Jane found adorable, it was also the reason Jane kept a small bottle of the stuff on her desk.

Maura rubbed the sanitizer in and focused on the board, looking over the various pictures. She would never admit it to anyone, well maybe Jane, but she always got a thrill helping the homicide detectives with their cases, outside of her usual domain in the morgue that is. It made her feel more important than just being the odd person in the basement they went to with their dead bodies. It helped that her best friend was one of the best in the department, someone who took each case personally, the sooner a case was solved the sooner Jane would get her much needed rest. Suddenly Maura's eyes halted on one of the pictures in the corner, "Wait, the picture in the lower right corner. The husband left an hour before she was killed?" Jane nodded, shifting to look at the picture without obstructing Maura's view of it. The picture included the kitchen table in it. "If the husband was already gone, why are there two place settings on the table? The glass of orange juice next to stove is more than likely the victims, but what about the glass of milk on the table?"

Jane felt the urge to slap herself, she resisted, how could they have missed _that_? "Maura, you're amazing, I don't know what other homicide departments do without medical examiners like you." She pulled the picture from the board and eyed it closer.

Maura flushed at the praise, it made her happy to contribute to the case, "My eyes are just fresher, sometimes a new outlook helps." She stood and moved to Jane's side, "No forced entry right?" Jane nodded, silently allowing Maura into her personal bubble. "So whoever this was, she knew him."

Jane nodded, deep in thought, something struck her then, "Maura, what I'm about to ask, I don't mean it how it might sound," Jane trailed off, raising her head to make eye contact. "What if you fell in love with someone outside your social status? How would your family react to that?"

Maura smiled, "Are we talking about the case, or this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?" She quietly murmured, repeating a line Jane often used.

Jane rolled her eyes, "The case Maura, seriously."

Another smile from the blonde, "I don't suppose they'd be happy, although at this point in my life, they'd be happy I was at least happy."

"And if you were still in your early twenties? Still plenty of opportunity?" Jane led Maura back to her desk, Jane sat and Maura seated herself in the chair next to the desk usually reserved for witnesses.

"First, I'm not really sure how I feel about the implications of that statement," Maura teased playfully. "But seriously, they would've been very unhappy. Probably would've forbidden me from seeing the person again. Why? Where are you going with this?"

"The groom's family, they're wealthy. Not exactly Boston elite, but on the higher end of the food chain for sure." Jane turned to her partner then, "Frost, can you pull the contact sheet of family on the husband's side?" Barry nodded, immediately following his partners train of thought, he moved to his own desk across from Jane's and logged onto his computer.

Maura stood up then, "I'm glad I could help, but I should get back downstairs. Finish up some paperwork before I head home. Where I'll see you later, right Jane?" The last said quietly, least it stir further rumors.

A soft smile graced Jane's face, "I don't know, Maura." An admonishment about proper rest and relaxation started to form on Maura's lips, but Jane cut off the argument, "I'll try to be out of here by seven, alright?"

Maura nodded, it was just past five now, "Do your best, I'll wait to order food until you text me you're headed my way." She moved to head for the doors, but Jane stopped her with a hand on her elbow.

"I'll pick something up at the store, I feel like cooking, that ok?" Jane released her arm and followed her to door.

Maura nodded, "Of course, I love your surprising talents in the kitchen. You know my kitchen is always open to your use." Jane held the door open for her and followed her into the hall. Cooking was the one thing Jane had willingly picked up from her mother; it was also one of the surprising layers to the detective's personality that the medical examiner found endearing and charming.

Jane watched as Maura pushed the button to call the elevator, "Alright sounds like a plan then, should I pick up anything else?"

"No, I've got a decent selection of wine," Maura smiled at Jane's wrinkled nose, while the detective would drink wine, she had to be in a particular mood, "And I picked a case of your beer yesterday, it's been in the refrigerator since last night." The elevator arrived then and Maura stepped in, punching the button for the basement.

"Awesome, see you when I can get out of here then." Jane truly appreciated her friend's knowledge of her inner workings; it was nice that someone was thoughtful enough to stock her drink of choice, especially when it wasn't their own.

"Eight, Jane," she compromised, "Pushing yourself to hard won't solve anything." The doors slid shut on the medical examiner's smiling face.

Jane growled to herself, muttering about the woman's bossy ways, but in all honesty she loved having someone that wasn't her mother, fussing over her. In truth she'd been happier then she probably should've been when her mother had finally moved out of Maura's and into a small one bedroom apartment two blocks from the department building, as it allowed more alone time with good doctor. She returned to the homicide room and plopped into the chair at her desk; she smacked her mouse and typed her user name and password in when the screen changed to prompt for them.

"Looks like the father-in-law made quite the fuss about the nuptials." Frost said, his eyes never leaving his computer screen. "Made quite the scene at the tux fitting, the tailor called the police when things got physical. According to the statement, the father was yelling about worthiness and other such incongruous things, says when the uni's arrived he had the husband pinned to the wall and was screaming at him." Frost swiveled his screen around so Jane could see the report.

Jane skimmed the details, "Get him in here for questioning, see if he has an alibi," she shifted her attention back to her own screen and Frost swiveled his back around.

"On it," a few clicks of his mouse and Frost picked up his desk phone, and placed a call to the father-in-law's residence.

The case hopefully on its way to being solved, Jane let her attention drift to more personal matters and pulled up her email account. A couple of spam emails and one from Tonya, she deleted the spam and opened the one from her ex. It was the usual prattle; she and the woman she'd married had recently vacationed in P-town, the letter trailed on and on, as usual, all about the other woman's life. Tonya made the customary inquires about Jane's personal life and finally the email ended, a web link had been attached, Tonya had a habit of usually attaching some link she thought Jane would find interesting. The web address told her it was a youtube video, checking that her speakers were turned down low, she clicked it, Tonya knew better then to send anything she shouldn't open at work.

.com/watch?v=xOf0wvFO1ZY

The music started up and Jane chuckled when she realized who was performing the number, Jane herself had never been a huge fan of Xena: Warrior Princess, but Tonya had been a rabid one; it had been a running joke between them for years. The song played out, as Jane listened she felt a weird stirring in her stomach, the irony was not lost on her, that the same day she'd learned her precinct had taken an interest in her personal life, particularly the parts she spent with the resident medical examiner. The words, they certainly gave her something to _think_ about. The song ended and Jane was left at her desk, stunned. The song resonated deep within her, feelings she hadn't felt since Tonya stirred within. She wouldn't have ever claimed that Tonya had been her one great love, but in truth she hadn't loved anyone since. Ten years had been a long time. She tried to wrap her mind around what her heart was telling her.

Before she could second guess herself, she made a few clicks and forwarded the email to Maura, she snatched up her phone and typed out a message,

_Just emld u a lnk. Wtch it. Im on my way dwn_

She sent it, stood and turned to her partner, "I'll be in the morgue, call me when the father-in-law arrives?"

Frost nodded, "Said he could be here around 6:30," His attention focused back onto his computer screen. Jane nodded, that gave around an hour to talk with Maura, she left her jacket draped over her chair and exited the room.

Maura jumped when her phone chimed, she'd been so intent on finishing the report she was typing she'd zoned out of awareness. Picking the phone up she opened the message Jane had sent her. She read it, then setting the phone down, she curiously minimized the word screen and opened her email. She opened the link and turned her speakers up, the song played out and Maura listened to the words. The significance wasn't lost on her, she could also surmise what Jane wanted to speak to her about it. Her heart gave a start at the thought, how did she feel? The song was right; she hadn't given any thought about a romantic relationship with the brunette until the rumors had been brought to her attention.

A throat cleared as the song ended, Maura looked up. Jane stood, leaning in the doorway, hands in her pockets, a hesitant look on her face. "A friend sent that to me. Got me thinking about things." Jane stepped into the office and pushed the door closed behind her.

Maura stood and met Jane in front of her desk, "It's a good song. What does it have you thinking about?" They stood with a good two feet between them, the distance more uncomfortable then their usual close stance.

Stormy brown eyes rose to meet hers, "Same thing I suspect you're thinking about," Jane stepped closer, taking note that Maura made no move to pull away.

Maura breathed deep, inhaling the scent of CK1 and coconut shampoo, "Jane, just because people talk,"

Jane cut her off with a finger to her lips, "Just because people talk and make assumptions, doesn't mean it isn't real, tell you _don't_ feel something for me?" She stepped closer, nearly bringing their bodies into contact.

Maura let her hand rest on Jane's slim hips and pulled them flush together, "I can't, I don't think I want to either." Her eyes darkened, and her breathing quickened.

Jane took Maura's touch as a go ahead and let her own hands rest on the shorter woman's shoulders, "Is it ok that I want to kiss you?" She felt the comforting arms of her friend wrap around her waist.

Maura sighed as she deepened their embrace; they stood now, almost as close as two people could. Hip to hip, breast to breast their breath mingling. "Very much so," her eye's drifted to Jane's lips; they followed the subtle motion of the brunette licking her suddenly dry lips.

Jane inched imperceptibly closer, head tilting to the side, "Maura, can I kiss you?" She stepped forwards, Maura stepped back, the blondes backside gently collided with her desk.

A low moan left Maura's lips, startling even the blonde, "I think if you don't, I'll kiss you."

Neither could say, who in end initiated the kiss, but it enveloped them. It was a kiss that started out as tender and loving as their relationship to date had been. When Jane's tongue swept out to graze Maura's lip, it ratcheted up the passion ten-fold. Maura opened herself to the probing tongue and met it with her own. Jane pressed her against the desk and shifted to slide a firm, toned thigh between the medical examiners. A groan sounded, Maura tightened her grip on the strong shoulders and pressed deeper into the embrace.

A vibration sounded, Maura jumped at the sensation of Jane's phone vibrating against her lower abdomen. Jane growled in frustration, but pulled away all the same, she ripped the phone off her belt and glanced at the screen, it was Frost and it had definitely _not_ been an hour. "Rizzoli," her tone was harsh and full of pent up frustration, she didn't care. If Frost noticed, he wisely chose not to comment on it.

Maura stayed where she was, leaning against her desk, her breath coming in rapid pants. She'd never felt the way did now, never felt as though she was about to combust from arousal, or drown in the feeling of being wanted by someone. While at the same time, something deep inside her was demanding that she take the brunette detective, now.

Jane moved away from Maura's heaving body, trying to distance herself from the arousal raging through her veins. She forced herself to focus on the words coming from her phone. God, she'd never wanted anyone more than wanted Maura right now. Silence emitted from her phone, she'd picked up enough to know that the father-in-law had just bought a plane ticket for Aruba, as if that wasn't incriminating, the flight took off at seven. "I'll meet you out front," she ended the call then with no preamble. She turned to Maura, "I've got to go, break in the Woods case. Can we…talk about this later?"

Maura straightened, tugged at her suit jacket, "I'd very much like that," she fussed at her hair then, a nervous habit.

A thought struck Jane then, "I don't actually know how late I'll be now," she moved back to Maura then, capturing her in an embrace.

Maura welcomed the touch, "I understand, just be safe?" Jane nodded, "Will you still want to cook?" Maura contemplated the shape of Jane's lips, she let a hand rest on Jane's hip, the other drifted up to rest on a strong shoulder while she leaned back against her desk again, pulling the detective with her.

Jane sighed at the intimate touch, "I always try to be careful," the words drifted from her mouth as delicate and tender fingers stroked her cheek, "I definitely want to cook for you." Jane claimed her lips then, in another deep soulful kiss. Regretfully she pulled away before things got to heated again, "I'll let you know when I'm on my way?" Maura nodded, her bottom lip firmly clenched between white teeth. With a final squeeze to the blonde's shoulder, Jane moved away and was gone from room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Something to Talk About Chapter 4**

**Chapter Summary: They tie up the Woods case and Jane shows up at Maura's a little worse for the wear.**

**Author's Note: Proof that writing fanfiction is educational, I've learned so much about fashion from writing Maura lol I got Maura's clothes from **.com **lol yes I actually did my 'research'.**

Frost parked the car in the drop off lane, they quickly jumped from the vehicle, Jane flashing her badge at the employee that was coming towards them, with the intent of telling them they couldn't park there. In the doors and up the escalator they went, they'd studied the photo of the father-in-law and hoped to catch him before he boarded the plane, that just caused all kinds of trouble and paperwork. Flashing their badges they negotiated their way through security and made their way towards the waiting area Charles Woods should be in.

The flight had just started loading by the time they arrived at the far end of the terminal, Frost nudged her and nodded his head towards the line that had queued up, waiting to board the large 747 jet. Four people back from the head of line, was Charles Woods, Ellen Woods father-in-law, the man that given the overwhelming evidence of his sudden departure, had most certainly killed her. They were halfway across the distance when he looked up, spotting them. His eyes dropped to Jane's waist and she cursed herself for leaving her jacket back at the precinct. He saw her badge and gun and before anyone could stop him he pushed his way through the line and barreled into the tunnel that led onto the plane, or onto the tarmac.

"Shit," Jane uttered and together she and Frost took off after him. As they entered the tunnel he was reaching the end of it, he shoved two attendants down and shoved bodily through the door that led outside. Jane reached it ahead of Frost and just seconds after Woods, he'd knocked a third attendant clean off the rolling stairway that was pushed against the tunnel. Per protocol, Jane kept after the perp while Frost paused long enough to check on his fallen victims.

Out in the open now, Jane ran after the idiot trying desperately to get away, where he thought he was going, she had no idea. Her arms and legs pumped, her lungs burned from sudden exertion, as the man she chased proved that even in his early 40's, he was still in excellent shape. The distance between them was closing, she'd have the asshole in seconds, she heard Barry's heavy footfalls closing in behind her. She pulled clean, deep breaths into her lungs, keeping herself paced and readying herself for what could be a messy takedown. The distance closed rapidly, twelve feet, eight, five. Suddenly Woods stopped and dropped, Jane not expecting the move and unable to stop her momentum flew over him, head over heels, she hit the ground and skidded. For the second time that day she cursed leaving her jacket draped over her chair, as she felt the rough asphalt tear through her skin.

Woods leapt back to his feet and was about to take off again when Frost barreled into him, taking them both down. Frost violently snapped cuffs on him and left him cuffed and laying on the tarmac on his stomach. He moved to Jane who had just flopped over onto her back, a pained groan leaving her lips. "You ok, partner? That looked pretty rough," He offered a hand and slid an arm under her and helped her sit up, his eyes divided between his partner and the perp handcuffed and helpless on the concrete.

Jane shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs, all it did was send pain radiating down her spine and made her groan again. She pushed the pain back and took careful stock of her body, nothing was broken as far as she could tell, a burning sensation down her right side and on her right arm alerted her to the angry red road rash that quickly beginning to bleed. "I'm good, just get me standing." Frost pulled her up and she realized she'd also slid along her right thigh. A cool breeze told her she'd ripped the leg of her pants, a warm sticky feeling also told her that blood had started flowing from that wound as well. Two SUVs screamed up then and airport security swarmed out, Jane groaned again, so much for cutting down on the paper work.

Maura stepped out of the shower and toweled off, she'd heard her phone go off minutes earlier, it was only just barely 7:30, she really thought she'd have more time before Jane texted her. After what had happened in her office she'd wanted to be…sufficiently groomed for any eventuality that the night might bring. That included making sure she was as cleanly shaven as she preferred, everywhere. No one that knew her, could ever accuse her of not being prepared for almost anything. Wrapping the towel around herself she retrieved her phone from the vanity where she'd left it and opened the message from Jane,

_Mt be lte. Had a run in w the asphlt of the runway. Sufficed to sy ive fln hd ovr hls for it lol_

A concerned gasp left Maura's lips and she instantly pressed her speed dial for Jane. "Hey," Jane's sheepish voice answered her on the first ring.

"What happened? Should I come get you? What hospital are you in?" The questions left Maura's mouth nearly in a single breath, she moved into her bedroompulled her shitake AG jeans and a blue marble long sleeve scoop neck from Velvet out, along with a matching red bra and panty set.

Jane growled at an EMT when, in her opinion, he got a little too _personal_ while bandaging her thigh. "No it's fine, might be sore in the morning, but the bleedings stopped,"

Maura's voice cut her off, "I'm leaving now, where are you?" She'd put her phone on speaker, pulled her underwear on and was stepping into her jeans, shirt hanging around her neck, waiting to pulled on all the way.

"Maura! Calm down," Jane sighed, ever since she'd shot herself last year, Maura tended to panic anytime she was hurt on the job. She supposed given their activities in the other woman's office that afternoon, that, that little issue was only going to get worse. "I'm fine, really. I'm sitting in the back of a bus, in the airport fire lane," she fumbled the phone when the other EMT snugged a blood pressure cuff around her left arm and pumped it.

Maura snapped and zipped the jeans and pulled the shirt on fully, "They had to call an ambulance?" Her panic was far from being eased. She grabbed her phone and reentered her bathroom, grabbing a elastic band she swept her damp hair back into a ponytail.

Jane swatted away the pen light the _friendly_ EMT waved in her face, "Frost insisted, technically it is SOP."

Maura slipped into a pair of blue ballet flats and moved into the main part of her house, she knew SOP as well as Jane did, "Which, hospital?" She asked again, snagging her purse and car keys off the table next to the entryway into her garage.

Jane sighed, resigning herself to the inevitable, "Mass Gen," she glanced to the EMT's for confirmation, they nodded and gestured for her climb fully into the back of the ambulance. "Try not to get any more speeding tickets? I'm pretty much out of favors in traffic," Jane tried joke about her girlfriends, that thought startled her, habit of speeding.

Maura climbed into shiny black Lexus, slid the key into the ignition, "I'll meet you there, try and cooperate." she started the car. "And Jane?"

Jane groused when the EMT's made her settle onto the half reclined stretcher, "Yeah, Maura?"

Maura cleared her suddenly tight throat, "I love you," she ended the call before Jane could respond and pulled out of her garage.

**And end of Chapter 4! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Something to Talk About Chapter 5**

**Chapter Summary: Case wrapped up and Jane sent home, the ladies return to Maura's.**

**Rating: Gonna jump it to T, not full M yet. No matter how hard Maura tries to push, I don't see Jane being a jump right into it person lol not matter who it is.**

**Note: The next chapter but might take some time, I've got multiple chapters going, but I've got to figure out how to link them lol I've also got multiple stories going lol the bane of an active muse, so my apologies, but I am working on this! I promise, I'm a little in love with this story lol**

Maura slipped the Lexus into park and shut off the ignition, she sighed and relaxed back in her seat, before turning her attention to her passenger, the garage door quietly closing behind them. Jane looked out the passenger window, doing her best to avoid Maura's gaze, Lieutenant Cavanaugh was on the phone, catching her up on final details of the case and subsequently checking on her. Charles Woods had confessed to the murder of his daughter-in-law shortly after he had been sat down in an interrogation room. He just hadn't been able to get past the fact that his son had married, in his mind, so low beneath him. They also had him on a whole plethora of other charges, thanks to his adventure at the airport, everything from evading arrest to assaulting an officer. The Lt. told her she was to stay out for two days, give her road rash time to heal, but that he expected her report typed and ready on his desk when she did return.

Jane dropped the phone into her lap, exhaled a deep breath and sank back into the warm leather. A whine from the backseat broke the silence, Jo Friday, whom they'd picked up on the way from the hospital, was ready to be out of her travel kennel and the backseat. A soft, delicate hand landed gently on Jane's thigh, "We should get you inside and settled before you start stiffening up."

The hadn't really spoken since Maura's confession over the phone, sure Maura had shown up at the hospital, pulled her usual, 'I'm a doctor too', routine, hovering and asking her own questions over the doctor's. Jane hadn't said anything to her, afraid that the first thing she'd say wouldn't be for public consumption. Just thinking of it now, her heart seemed to swell into her throat, almost like she was falling from some great height, she supposed in a way she was, deeply and madly in love. "I already I am," the words left her lips before she could stop them.

Maura opened her door and stepped from the car, "All the more reason we should get you inside," she misinterpreted Jane's utterance. She opened the back door and the gate to Jo's kennel, letting the little dog jump out and run laps around the car. Maura tried desperately to not dwell on Jane's silence, tried but failed, it seemed that now that she'd admitted to her feelings, there was no shutting them off. Tears pricked her eyes and she swiftly wiped them away as Jane climbed from the car. Maura grabbed her purse and sat the kennel out of the way on the garage floor.

Jane oblivious to Maura's pain, exited the car with a groan, she _was_ starting tighten up and her body was screaming at her. But there were things she wanted, needed, to do first, she stubbornly informed it. Maura passed by her and moved to open the door into the house, the door opened and Jo rocketed into the house, probably seeking out her buddy, Bass. Before Maura could step into the house, Jane grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back, before Maura could get a word in Jane claimed her in a passionate kiss. Wrapping her arms around the shorter woman Jane held her close and begged entrance with her tongue, Maura granted it and moaned into the kiss, she met Jane's invasion with an enthusiasm of her own. Pouring her heart and soul into the kiss, Maura threaded her fingers through the wild locks of dark hair. Jane spun them and pressed Maura against the shiny Lexus, her arms pulled the woman tighter against her and the kiss ended in a powerful hug.

"I love you too," Jane whispered in Maura's ear, her voice so full of emotion it raspier than normal; it was the first thing Jane had said directly to Maura since they'd hung up. She pulled back to look into the blonde's eyes and was startled to find tears filling them, a single tear traced down a smooth cheek. "Hey, hey sweetie? What is it? Please, tell me?" She wiped the tear away with a thumb, the medical examiner blinked and tears ran down both cheeks. Jane felt tears prick her own eyes, she had no clue what was going through the other woman's mind and it scared her.

"I'm sorry, it's just my amygdala and..and..my lacrimal gland…" she took a shuddering breath, "And I just, you were so quiet, I was afraid…maybe you'd changed you mind…" Maura buried her face in Jane's chest, arms wrapping tight around each other, her fists bunched in the material of the scrub top Jane wore, the hospital had provided her a set since her own clothes had been ripped beyond modesty.

Jane wrapped her arms tight around the smaller woman, "Oh, babe, no. I was scared. I've no great track record with love. But I realize that I've loved you from the start, that it was time to put my mouth where my heart is."

Maura pulled away to look into deep brown eyes, "Oh, Jane," she breathed. Taking her by the hand Maura pulled her into the house, shutting and locking the door behind them. Inside the house, Maura set her purse down, wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and pulled her into a kiss, "How sore are you?" The words whispered through the air, the molten look in Maura's hazel eyes leaving little room for misinterpretation. Maura took the arms Jane had wrapped around her waist and pushed them to settle strong hands on the swell of her ass.

Jane groaned at the implications of both the words and actions, "I could definitely be up for some making out," she palmed the clothed flesh and nuzzled into Maura's neck. They moved into the kitchen and Maura took out a glass for some water, no matter what they did Jane would need take a dose of the pain pill/muscle relaxers the doctor had sent her home with.

Maura tugged at her playfully, bringing their bodies flush together, "Just making out detective?" She batted her eyelashes and let a hand trail teasingly down the center of Jane's chest, while the other seductively tugged the sensitive hairs at the base of Jane's skull.

Jane stepped back then, needing the distance, she took a deep breath and let it out, "Maura, I'm not someone who just jumps into bed. I want to do this right, I want it to be special," she took one of Maura's small and delicate hands in her own calloused and scarred ones. "I especially want to be able to take my time and love you properly. Not sore and covered in nasty road rash," Jane brought the soft hand to her lips tenderly brushed a kiss across the knuckles.

Maura sighed, she'd known Jane was a traditionalist, but it truly hadn't occurred to her that Jane would want to wait, they had after all, been unofficially dating for years. "You're serious?" Maura asked, holding out hope that perhaps she wasn't. Now that everything was out in the open she was becoming aware of how uncomfortably aroused she was.

Jane smirked, not surprised by Maura reaction, the other woman had always been a very sexually aware and confident woman. A conundrum, Jane considered, given the woman's profession and at times, social awkwardness. "I am, is that going to be a problem?" Jane dropped the hand she'd still cradled and let her hands rest on Maura's hips.

"No, but I expect you to make it worth my while," Maura arched an eyebrow at her.

Jane laughed, "Every second," she crashed their mouths together and pushed Maura against the kitchen counter. The kiss deepened and Maura groaned into it, if Jane was serious, maybe she didn't want it made up to her. With kisses like this, it was not going to be easy waiting. Jane threaded her hands through the silken locks of Maura's hair, tugged Maura's head back and moved to lavish the sensitive throat left exposed by her actions. A shuffling sounded behind them, Jane pulled away, Maura took a deep breath trying to still her throbbing heart and settle herself. Jane turned to look behind them and found two sets of eyes looking at them curiously, one beady and one slightly buggy. Jo and Bass having found each other had come looking for their owners. Jane groaned, "And when we _do, do it_, they are so being locked out of the bedroom."

Maura let out a shaky laugh, arousal still raging through her veins, "If that makes you more comfortable, we can close the door tonight…" she offered, bringing Jane's attention back to her.

"Maura, I'm serious," Jane warned. "I want to wait, it's important to me." She emphatically stated.

Maura sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. As bad as it sounds, I'm not used to taking it slow," she loosely draped her arms around Jane's waist and let her forehead rest against the taller woman's collarbone. "I might need some help, but I understand that you have your beliefs. I find them to be one of your more attractive qualities actually, but I can't guarantee I'm going to make it easy," Maura let a hand trail down and tug teasingly on the strings Jane had left dangling out from the scrub pants, a mischievous smile gracing her face.

Jane smiled, stifling a moan when Maura slipped a hand past the waistband and caressed the skin of her lower abdomen; she captured the hand in her own and drew it up to her lips for a kiss. "I never said it would be easy, you're an extremely attractive woman, I can't really explain why it's so important to me, it just is. It's just important to me for there to be a solid base first, before sex. I love you and for a while now, you've been the most important person in my life, I don't want to base this next step of our relationship on sex and wind up losing you down the road."

Maura smiled a watery smile, she really hoped her new found penchant for tears went away soon, "Jane, you don't have to explain. I know you're an old fashioned kind of girl, I respect that. But I do expect you to hold me at night and let me be there for you when you need me." She moved away then, to the sink to fill the water glass that had remained sitting alone on the counter.

Jane watched her actions with some trepidation, she had the feeling that Maura was about to force medication on her, she refused to admit, even to herself, how much pain her body was gradually falling into. "I intend to do all that, I might need some prompting to let you, but just remind me," she stepped up behind the medical examiner and let her hands rest on the petite hips, her chin resting on a shoulder.

Maura leaned back into her, reveling in the comfortable new dynamic to their relationship, they stood there like that quietly, the silence neither uncomfortable nor awkward. The shuffling of tiny feet again, finally caused them to separate, Maura pushed the glass into Jane's hands and moved towards the fridge, Bass was surely ready for his dinner, which was already late. "Go and get your pills from my purse, you should drink that whole glass of water with them. I'll order some take-out, has Jo had her dinner? Of course not you've been at work all day." Maura moved about her kitchen, her mind as always working faster than most could keep up with.

Jane chuckled as Maura moved about, retrieving a plate of strawberries and something green for Bass from the fridge, then she reached into the back of a lower cabinet and retrieved a small bag of Jo's food that she kept for just such emergencies. "Yes, Ma," Jane mock saluted and retreated back to the entry way as Maura was setting the plate of Bass's food and bowl of Jo's on the floor side by side.

"I do hope you've never entertained thoughts about your mother as you've entertained about me," Maura straightened and called out to Jane's retreating form.

Jane groaned as she rummaged through Maura's purse, "Har har, Maura!" She called back towards the kitchen; finally she triumphantly pulled the pills from the purses recesses.

Maura simply smiled, "Is there a particular take-out you're in the mood for?" She deftly changed subjects. She leaned against the counter, watching Jo and Bass eagerly plow through their food, she reached out a foot and tapped Bass' shell, warning him to slow down, least he choke.

Jane returned to the kitchen and leaned against the counter next to her girlfriend, "I honestly don't have much of an appetite. Crap I was supposed to cook, wasn't I?" Jane shook one of the pills into her palm and tossed the small yellow envelope onto the counter behind her.

Maura smiled and pushed away from the counter, "Yes you were, but it's ok. You had a hard evening after a long day. You have to eat with your pills, and not taking them is not an option." Maura stepped around the taller woman and retrieved the envelope, she captured Jane's left hand, just as she was about to toss the pill back. "And you are taking the proper dosage, two tonight and two in the morning," she shook another pill into Jane's palm and chastely kissed her on the lips.

Jane groaned, but downed the two pills obediently, "Is this what it's going to be like now?" She sighed and gulped down most of the water.

Maura laughed, her nose crinkling in that oh so adorable way, "Jane it's the way it's always been," she playfully slapped at Jane's shoulder, taking care that it was her left and not the tender right side. "Why don't you go take a hot shower, I'll order a pizza?"

Jane's eyes lit up, it wasn't often that Maura was up for the greasy goodness of pizza, "And a beer when I get out?"

Maura rolled her eyes, "You really shouldn't, not with your medicine," she sighed at the look Jane gave her, "I suppose, ONE wouldn't hurt, just one," she reiterated her point with a gentle poke into Jane's chest. Jane grumbled but accepted the compromise and after another passionate kiss, she moved towards Maura's guest room, where she kept a few pairs of sleep clothes. Maura busied herself then, placing the order for a ham and mushroom pizza and cleaning up the remains of the two mismatched pet's dinner. Satisfied that her kitchen was once again pristine, she poured herself a glass of red wine and moved towards her bedroom to change into something more suitable for lounging on the couch with her best friend and love of her life. For she was certain that was exactly what Jane was.

When Jane padded back into the living room, forty minutes had gone by and Maura was curled up on the couch, wine glass cradled against her chest, one of her inane documentaries playing softly on the tv. A pizza box sat on the coffee table before her, one of Jane's beers sat next to it, uncapped and waiting for her. Jane smiled at the image of a relaxed Maura, the blonde woman had changed into a red set of her silky pajamas and let her hair hang free, and it looked like she'd taken the time to dry it and as always it looked perfect. Jane sighed and sank into the couch cushions, her body ached in a very unpleasant way, the shorts and tank top she'd changed into left a significant portion of her scrapes uncovered. Thankfully the pills had kicked in halfway through her excessively long shower and she was really starting to sink into that half-awake, drifting state of mind pain pills always put her in.

Maura smiled when Jane snuggled up against her, something Jane had always done whenever she was sick or hurt, she always tended to crave the comfort of close contact. She let a hand drift up and tangle in Jane's dark hair tugging gently, jolting Jane out of her dreamy state, "You need to eat something, sweetie. Then we can go to bed, ok?" She softened her touch, lightly massaging Jane's scalp.

Jane groaned, "Then s'top that, or I'm gonna fall seep righ' here, you haf ta work tomorrow?" her words slurred sleepily and she blinked trying to raise herself from her foggy state.

Maura laughed, "I'm sorry baby, come on, eat and not unless they call me," Maura sat forward carefully, giving Jane time to sit up, and opened the pizza box.

Jane rubbed her face, wakening from her stupor somewhat, "I hate drugs," she reached forward, snagging a piece of pizza and her beer, she flopped back against the couch and glanced up at the tv. "Ahh God, Maura, really?" She looked away from the scene of someone performing some kind of neuro surgery.

With a chuckle Maura changed the channel to cartoons, Smurfs at the moment, something always guaranteed to help relax the detective, "That better?" She handed Jane one of the paper towels she'd brought in with her, giving her _the look_ when Jane tried to wave it away. With a contrite look Jane took it.

"Yes, thank you." Jane chewed her pizza and took a drink from her beer, sighing in contentment. A thought occurred to her then, "You called me baby," the statement was said softly, if Maura hadn't been listening she may not have heard it.

She swallowed the bite she'd been chewing and took a sip of her wine before answering, "Is that ok?"

Jane nodded, "It's nice, sweet. Just uhh maybe not in front of the guys huh?" Jane laughed then and took a long pull from her beer, "I do have a reputation to uphold."

Maura smiled, "I'll do my best to uphold your reputation detective," she took another bite of pizza. "What are we going to tell them?"

A sigh escaped Jane's lips, "Why do we have to tell them anything? They already think we're," a raised eyebrow from Maura cut off whatever vulgar thing Jane was about to say, "A couple," she finished with a mischievous look. "I don't know, the truth for sure. Just for now, let's keep it between us? I just don't want to deal with any drama." Jane finished her slice and drained her beer, "Do I have to eat more?" She asked tiredly.

"That's fine with me Jane, but we will have to tell them eventually." Maura smiled softly, Jane was obviously sliding back into an almost unconscious state. She stood then gathering the pizza, trash and her wine glass and moved into the kitchen putting things away and tidying up. She moved through the house, checking doors and windows, something Jane would've done normally, Maura popped into the laundry room. The unofficial domain of the pets, Jo was curled up on her blanket in the corner, Bass lying next to it, both seeming content, assured that all was well in the house Maura made her way back to living room and found Jane stretched out on the couch. She was laying on her left side, unusual for the left handed detective who always preferred to keep her dominant side unhindered and ready for action, her eyes were glassed over as she stared at the tv screen, her eyes lazily tracked the movements of little blue men across the screen.

Maura smiled at the image she made, "Are you ready to go to bed? My bed?"

Jane jumped slightly, "Can't we stay out here a little while longer?" She pouted, her lower lip sticking out, creating a very adorable image.

With a smile Maura moved around and lifted Jane's head, sliding under it and settling Jane against her. Legs propped up on the coffee table and Jane's head pillowed comfortably in her lap, she sighed, it was a nice feeling. Maura softly stroked her fingers through the wavy hair, scratching lightly at the scalp beneath the dark locks.

Jane sighed contentedly, "Feels good," she mumbled, eyes drifting shut.

Maura smiled and continued her ministrations, "Just relax, baby. I'm here." She was fully aware when a few minutes later Jane drifted into a peaceful slumber, she supposed that she probably should rouse her and get them into bed, but they were so comfortable. And Jane had been so tired, both from the drugs and her long day, maybe they'd just sit here for a little while longer. Maura retrieved the remote and flipped back to her documentary, turning down the sound so as not to bother Jane. They stayed like that, Jane resting against Maura, Maura softly playing with the wild strands of hair, occasionally stroking the soft skin of Jane's cheek. It was the picture of sweetness and Maura sighed, it was perhaps the single nicest moment of her life to date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Something to Talk About Chapter 6**

**Chapter Summary: Just some down time while Jane recoops and they deal with what **_**waiting**_** means.**

***8am***

Maura stirred, slowly wakening, she was aware of strong arms wrapped around her, an athletic body pressed against her back. She was using one arm as a pillow and the other was wrapped around her, the hand firmly cupping her breast. She was very aware of that hand. Around midnight Jane had awoken and they had moved into Maura's bedroom. It wasn't the first time they had shared a bed and it wasn't the first time they had woken in a compromising position, often after a particularly hard case, their bodies had naturally drifted together, seeking comfort . But this was the first time Maura could remember the surge of arousal that shot through her from being held so intimately in Jane's protective embrace. She stifled a moan, her nipple tightened, pressing through the fabric and into the warm, scarred flesh.

As Jane awoke she became very aware that she was none to subtly groping her newly christened girlfriend. She held in a groan when she felt the nipple harden, she felt more than heard the moan that Maura tried to hold in, unable to resist Jane nuzzled through the blonde hair and placed gentle kisses against the soft, sensitive skin she found, she palmed the breast in hand, massaging it gently.

Maura realized Jane was awake and arched into her touch, it just felt to good not to. She tangled a hand in Jane's hair when the touch intensified and she switched to the other breast, Maura tugged and shifted, pulling Jane on top of her and settling her between her thighs. Jane moaned then, not with pleasure, her eyes slamming shut as her stiff body tried to move too much too soon. With a frustrated sigh, Jane made her body relax, easing down onto the medical examiner's body, letting her forehead rest against a pale shoulder. She took deep breaths, willing her body to stop aching, calming herself, in a way she was glad for her rebelling body. She was serious about waiting and they had been on their way to not. Deceptively strong hands stroked up and down her back, helping relax her further, the touch softened to a feather light as it stroked over the tenderness of Jane's right side. "Need me to move?" Jane mumbled into the soft flesh of Maura's shoulder.

Maura sighed, she was enjoying this position, even if it wasn't going to lead to anything, Jane could be quite stubborn about her beliefs and she had no doubt that waiting for sex would be no different. She was truly enjoying the comforting weight of Jane on top of her. "No, stay. You feel good like this," Maura finally purred into Jane's ear, letting her hands trail down and lightly rub the tight muscles of Jane's lower back.

Jane groaned at the touch, "Feels good to me too," her eyes drifted shut and they stayed like that for a few minutes, before Jane finally rolled off. Her body, while still aching, felt so much better.

Maura smiled, "Yes, we probably should get up, get some breakfast and you need to take the last of your medication," she climbed off the bed and stood. Jane groaned, not thrilled with the prospect of medicating again, medication was, in Jane's mind, the number one reason to avoid being hurt.

*12pm*

Jane shifted and rolled onto her side, she snapped awake when the tender part of her side and thigh came into contact with the couch she was stretched out on. Rolling back into comfortable position she sighed. She'd drifted off, disgustingly soon after breakfast and taking her medication, Maura had once again offered her lap up as a pillow, but was now, nowhere to be seen. "Maura?" She called out, her throat extra raspy from sleep.

Maura appeared over the top of the couch, "Yes Jane?"

Jane jumped, "God, Maura. You've got to quit that," Jane hated it when the medical examiner seemed to appear from nowhere.

Stifling a grin Maura responded, "Sorry, but you called for me and I wanted to check on you, this was the quickest route."

With a frown Jane propped herself up on an elbow, "What are you doing anyway? Why'd you let me sleep so long?" She grumped, yawning.

Maura moved around the couch, "I was making lunch. You looked so peaceful, you don't sleep enough as it is and it's the body's natural way of healing." She sat down in space between Jane and the edge of the couch.

Jane lazily wrapped an arm around her waist and settled gently onto her back, "Making lunch? Should I be scared?" Jane chuckled and pulled Maura down for a kiss.

Maura pulled away just as the kiss was turning the corner into passionate, "I can cook, just fine. I just choose not to most of the time." Maura laughed and leaned in for another kiss this one brief.

Jane pouted when Maura tried to stand, "I was just teasing," she anchored Maura down with the arm wrapped around her waist.

Maura gave a sheepish smile, "Oh, well then. I suppose for your punishment you'll just have to cuddle." She stretched out on her side, half on top of Jane, her head resting between Jane's shoulder and neck.

Jane quickly acclimated to the feeling, loosely wrapping an arm around the medical examiner; she liked this feeling, holding Maura in such an intimate way. "Cuddle huh? Never thought I'd hear you say that," Jane playfully tickled her.

Maura squirmed, a very undignified sound leaving her mouth, "Jane!" She admonished, "I'm actually quite fond of cuddling," Jane relented and they relaxed back into the casualness of the position, one arm draped loosely around Maura's waist.

"I suppose I could learn to like it," Jane teased. "But I could think of other things, besides cuddling," Jane used her free hand to tip Maura's face upwards and kissed her softly. Maura moaned into the sweetness of the kiss, the kiss started to deepen and the hand that had been resting comfortably just beneath Jane's breast, twitched. Jane smoothly slid her tongue inside to stroke Maura's and Maura's hand slid up to softly cup Jane's breast.

Jane moaned at the touch, they pulled away, both panting slightly, "I'm especially fond of doing this," Maura whispered between breaths, massaging the firm flesh in her hand. Jane groaned and their lips met in another heated exchange, whether of Jane's volition or Maura initiative, they shifted and Jane wound up on top, situated between Maura's thighs. Maura wrapped her hands in Jane's dark hair and moaned when the brunette detective shifted to kissing along her jaw and down her throat.

Maura growled her frustration when Jane stopped and rested her forehead against the warm skin revealed by the neckline of her shirt, "We should stop." Jane's words husked against her chest.

Maura growled again, her hands fisting in her girlfriends shirt, "Jane, really?" She was far from eager to cease their activities, quite the opposite really, she was ready to rip the clothes from Jane's lithe, athletic body. Lack of experience sexually with women be damned. She was trying to be respectful, she really was. But Maura Isles was simply not someone who waited for sex. She wasn't sure what that said about her, but it was the truth none the less.

Jane sighed, she knew she was asking a lot of Maura. But she had her beliefs and they hadn't failed her yet. A part of her was scared, scared that once they'd crossed _that_ line, there would be no going back. Or worse, Maura would decide that it simply wasn't for her, Jane was fairly certain that Maura had never been with a woman, in any sense of the phrase. "Maura, have you ever been with a woman?" The question left her lips before she realized.

Maura flushed, suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable, "No, Jane. I haven't, is that why you want to wait? Are you scared? You don't have to be, it's all basic anatomy and we are women, we know how our bodies work." Maura tugged at the hair spread across her chest, trying to get Jane to look up.

It was Jane's turn to blush, "Uhh, Maura, I've actually been with a woman before…" She raised her head to meet Maura's gaze.

Maura's eyes narrowed, "What?" Maura pushed at Jane's shoulders, giving the hint for Jane to climb off her. "I'm your best friend, and I don't know that?" Jane took the hint and climbed off the medical examiner. "Are we talking, just a few flings, or relationships?" Maura sat up, "Jane, are you gay?" Maura was standing now, the two women stood face to face.

Jane swallowed, she may have been the taller of the two, and she could _probably_ take her in a fight, but damn Maura could be intimidating when she wanted. "Now, Maura," Jane held her hands out in supplication. "Calm down, sweetie. One woman, and it was in college. We were in a relationship, for a year," Jane flopped onto the couch, elbows on her knees and face buried in her hands. "I don't know what I am, Maura. I know that the _time_ I spent with Tonya, was more…satisfying…then the times I've been with men."

Maura stood, arms crossed and just watched her best friend, her girlfriend, if one was prone to such thoughts, her soul mate. "Jane, I love you," she finally spoke, Maura moved then to sit next to the clearly distraught woman. "I'm sorry if I came across angry," she rubbed soothing circles on Jane's back. "I was just taken by surprise; I thought I knew most everything, everything big at least, about you. Then I find out there was a whole, serious relationship that I knew nothing about."

Jane straightened then, "It just never came up, I swear Maura, I didn't mean to keep anything from you." She took one of Maura's hands in her own, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. "You've been the most important person in my life for a long time now. I can't stand the thought of losing you; a part of me feels like I'm gonna wake up and this will have all been a dream." Maura opened her mouth to speak, probably something google, but Jane stopped her, "Once we cross _that_ line, there is no going back, once we…consummate our relationship, there is no going back to _just_ friends. Not for me anyway." The last was whispered and Maura almost didn't hear it.

"Oh, Jane. I didn't realize until yesterday, just how much I love you. I'd be lying to say I'm not scared too. I understand and respect why you want to wait to have sex, but Jane?" Jane nodded for her to continue, "Now that I know how I feel, know how you feel? I don't think I could back…"

A wide smiled graced Jane's face, "Good, because I really don't want to." Their lips met in a tender kiss and Maura moved to straddle Jane's lap as the kiss deepened.

"Maura?"

"Hmm, Jane?"

"I still want to wait."

Maura groaned and slid off Jane's lap, leaning back against the couch her head swiveled to look expectantly at Jane. "I just think it'll be better, mean more, if we drag it out." Jane smiled her best hopeful smile. Maura sighed, the things she did for this woman, she stood and headed out of the room towards her bedroom. "Where are you going?" Jane asked, suddenly fearful that she crossed a line.

"If you're going to be so insistent about waiting, I'm going to be respectful and find out how well a cold shower works." Maura disappeared down the hall and into her bedroom, Jane just sat back and groaned at the thought that Maura was that worked up. Jane was sure it wouldn't be the last time she questioned her own reasoning.

**And end that chapter! I promise they will **_**consummate**_** eventually, is muse cooperates, it'll happen in like 5 chapters lol R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Something to Talk About Chapter 7**

**Chapter Summary: Jane returns to work after her two days off and some startling news befalls BPD. **

When Jane returned to work two days after her accident, she was still a little sore, but she was well on her way to being healed, at least she could walk without a ridiculous amount of pain shooting through her body. She was just settling in at her desk, eyeing the stack of paper work and files that had miraculously built up in two days with some trepidation, she sighed, not what she wanted to be doing. She glared at her cellphone, silently demanding that it ring, no such luck. Suddenly she had the perfect procrastination ploy, grabbing the folder that she'd stuck her report in she stood, "The Lt. in his office?" She was already half way out door when Frost stopped her.

"He's in a meeting, some big deal with the FBI," Barry gestured back towards Jane's desk. "You may as well get a start on that paper work," he laughed, knowing how much she hated paper work.

Jane felt a shiver run down her spine, surely it was just a regular state agency meeting, but she couldn't shake the sudden chill that overcame her. She plastered a smile on her face and moved back to her desk, a numbness was setting in. She released her phone from its clip at her waist and punched out a quick text,

_U evr get the fling smthng bads bout to hpn?_

She sent the text to Maura, just two floors below her. Jane picked at the paper work, why was it she associated the FBI with bad things? Oh that's right, because they usually brought bad news with them, Jane asked and answered herself silently. Her phone vibrated and she snatched it up.

_What's the matter Jane? Are you ok?_

Jane smiled at Maura's ability to convey her feelings through text, sometimes it was hard to know how someone felt through the non-verbal medium, but with Maura you always understood exactly how she felt. If you closed your eyes you could almost see her facial expressions and hear her voice, or maybe that was just Jane. She typed another text and sent it,

_FBI is hre. Dnt knw why. Thre in a mting w cavanaugh. Ive just got ths fling of drd. Knda frkin me out…_

Jane sighed and snatched a pen from her desk drawer and started in seriously on her paper work. She was through a quarter of it when across from her, Frost cleared his throat. She looked up, he was staring behind her, towards Cavanaugh's office door, he nodded for her to look. Jane closed her eyes, that chill had eclipsed its self and her body flushed with unbidden fear. "Jane," that voice sent a very unnatural shiver run down her spine. Her phone vibrated across the desk, she snatched it up but ignored it and swiveled in her chair. Just inside the room, Cavanaugh standing behind him, with a look mixed with determination and pity. Was Gabriel Dean. The one man, besides Hoyt, that could send a shiver down her spine, because with him, always, came news of Hoyt. Bad news.

Jane's mouth opened, nothing came out. She closed it, then tried again, "What," her voice cracked on the first word, she cleared her throat and tried again, "What are you doing here?" She asked the question, even though a part of her already knew.

Special Agent Gabriel Dean stepped further into the room, closer to Jane, "I'm afraid this isn't a social call, Jane."

Jane stood then and moved across the room towards the FBI agent and her Lieutenant, "No, I really didn't think it was." It occurred to her then, that he wouldn't know about her newly minted relationship with Maura. Why that occurred to her, she wasn't sure, maybe it was the way his eyes dipped to stare at her lips before returning to her eyes.

His eyes were full of sorrow, a look he often carried, just beneath the surface of his detachment, "Jane, you might want to sit down," she remained steadfastly standing, "Hoyt's out again."

Jane sat heavily on Korsak's desk, "How?" The word came out strangled.

Dean placed a hand on her shoulder, "Slipped into a laundry bin and rode right out of the prison."

"Can't you people do anything? One man, you can't keep even one maniac in prison?" Jane shrugged his hand off and stood, anger suddenly eclipsing her fear, "What the fuck good are you?" And she was out of the room punching the call button for the elevator.

Maura leaned over the body she was autopsying, it seemed to be death by natural causes, but she wasn't done yet. She glanced over at her phone, where it sat next to her laptop, it was unusual for Jane to have stopped texting without saying she'd caught a case and her responses were generally quick. The doors to the morgue opened then and Jane marched in, Maura knew immediately something was wrong, Jane paced a few feet away. Maura just continued her autopsy, when Jane was ready she would talk, until then they would remain in comfortable silence, Jane pacing angrily and Maura working. Maura noticed then that Jane still had her cell clutched in her hand, something had certainly sent her running down to the basement in a hurry.

Maura was in the process of removing the heart when Jane finally spoke, "Hoyt's out again, Gabriel Dean is upstairs." The scalpel in Maura's hand slipped and she thanked God she didn't work on live people. She tried to readjust and keep cutting, with an odd detachment she noticed her hand was shaking, she set the scalpel down. "How long has he been missing?" Maura stripped her gloves off, set her safety glasses down and moved around the table closer to Jane.

"I don't know, I didn't hang around long enough to ask," Jane sighed, her hands burrowing in her own dark locks and tugging in frustration. "I hate this, Maura. He will always be a part of me and there is nothing I can do about that," she leaned against the big red sink and crossed her arms in a protective display.

Maura stripped off her gown and moved to Jane, "I hate that he has this power over you," Jane gave her a look, "I don't blame you for it, it's a natural reaction." She leaned against the tall brunette's lanky frame and wrapped her arms around her.

Jane sighed, "I still don't like it. I don't like being vulnerable, Maura. That is exactly what he makes me, vulnerable. How can I protect those I love when everyone's worried about protecting me?" Jane draped her arms over Maura's shoulders, already feeling herself start to relax in the medical examiners embrace.

A throat cleared then, their heads turned, Gabriel Dean stood in the doorway. His face slightly flushed as he realized the intimate scene he'd interrupted. "I uh, just wanted to talk to you Jane. Your Lt. has the details, but we'll want a protective detail on you. He wanted to speak to you, I said I'd check on you…" He trailed off, unsure what to say now.

"Yes, because little freakin' Janie needs to be checked on, heaven forbid she deal with anything on her own," Jane growled out, separating herself from Maura and stepping towards him.

"Jane, you know that's not what I meant," he tried to reach out to her as she approached, offering some form of comfort, she neatly stepped around him and towards the big glass doors.

"Whatever, why are you still here? Why aren't you out looking for him?" Jane pulled the doors open and was out of them before he hardly had a chance to catch up. Scowling at him she hit the elevator call button and punched a text into her phone,

_I love you, I dnt wanna deal w ths rt now, w him. I jst wanna curl up smewhre w u… frgt bout hoyt and dean and evrythng_

The elevator doors opened and they stepped in. He glanced sideways at her, "So, you and Maura?" He left the question hanging, not really sure what he was asking or what it meant.

Her phone vibrated,

_I love you too, Jane. I wish that was possible, I know that your best therapy sometimes, is to protect and hold_ _and love. Please be careful, let them help._

Jane swallowed around the lump in her throat, "Yeah, me and Maura." She left the statement equally open, the meaning clear but open to interpretation.

Dean cleared his throat, "Good, good for you. You deserve someone that can be good for you, that won't worry about you every day, wonder where you're going…"

Jane turned to look at him then, "But she does, that's why I love her. I'm in that place, and it's nice."

He nodded sadly, thinking about missed chances, "I'm glad Jane, happy for you." She turned back to face the doors, "So me and you?"

Jane cut him off before he could finish the question, "Never, you were never the one for me," she steadfastly ignored the hurt look on his face and continued her statement. "I think in a way, Maura's always been the one for me," Jane held in a snicker, the look on his face was as though she'd just kicked his puppy and she got an odd sense of glee in this. The doors opened finally and they were faced with a pacing Frost.

"Jane, we caught a case," Jane opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off, "Cavanaugh said it was fine, but a uni's trailing along." With a sidelong glance at Dean, Jane stepped out of the elevator and was following after Frost, leaving Dean in the elevator, alone. She supposed that talk with the Lieutenant wasn't that important after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Something to Talk About Chapter 8**

**Chapter Summary: They deal with the new case and Jane tries to get a grip on her emotions.**

**Authors Note: I don't know that I'm entirely happy with the Jane personality in this part, but I feel like, as hot as it is, she does sometimes have anger issues lol And after everything, that has got to have some toll.**

Jane and Frost pulled up to the crime scene, even in the daylight the small wooded park gave off a creepy vibe, and now someone had died in it. Her hand on the door handle, Jane reverted to her old Hoyt habits, scanning the surrounding area, making note of everything around her, if something about the outlying area changed she'd know it. Finally they stepped from the car, a patrol car rolled up silently behind them and Jane cursed under her breath, she hated the attention Hoyt brought to her. Shaking her thoughts aside, she strode after Frost towards the yellow tape. Uniformed officers stood in a circle, around what was presumably their latest victim. Jane heard a vehicle pull up, she turned and was relieved to see the medical examiners van parking, Maura climbed from the passenger side and Jane felt her world center again.

They stood over the body, taking it in and making observations, Frost ticking things out verbally. "Male, Caucasian, early thirties. Two bullet wounds to the chest, no obvious signs of a struggle. Amount of blood suggests he dies here."

"Very good, detective. But I'll determine cause and time of death," Maura stepped up to the pair, two of her techs trailing behind her with a stretcher. She met Jane's eyes with her worried own, silently asking if she was alright.

Jane returned the gaze with what she hoped was a comforting look, "Well, what can you tell us Maura?" Maura pulled a pair of purple gloves from her pocket and slipped them on, she knelt next to the body. Jane gazed around the small clearing, taking in all the details, the park benches, the small saplings struggling to grow where man wanted them to. CSU techs were canvasing the area, sweeping out in broader circles around the small city park.

"He's been dead approximately, 8-10 hours. Cause of death, pending further investigation, is two bullet wounds to the chest. Cause of death, homicide." Maura stood, stripping the gloves off and motioning for her techs to start the retrieval process. A crime scene tech let out a shout and Jane headed towards him, Maura, concerned by Jane's lack of a smart comment, followed after her. "Jane!" She called out, her heels made it difficult to run in the grass. Jane slowed and waited for her, "Jane, do you want to talk about it?" Maura caught up to her and they continued towards the area now swarming with crime scene techs.

Jane sighed, "I don't know, Maura," she was surprised by her sudden lack of defensiveness on the subject, but Maura had always had that effect on her, something that both scared her and comforted her. "I'm sick of this, of Hoyt and of senseless murders. I'm tired of being terrified, of feeling helpless and powerless to stop him, to stop any of them." Jane trailed off as they approached the field techs.

"Abandoned laptop and case," a tech held up the device. "It's pretty beat up, but the hard drive seems to be intact, if what was our guys, we'll know something later today."

Jane nodded, "Have it by noon."

Jane and Maura headed back towards the main crime scene, "Jane, that was a little demanding don't you think?" Maura quietly admonished.

Jane sighed, "I just want answers, there is no reason they can't get that booted up and get me something to go on by then." There were back at the scene, just as the lab techs were strapping the body down to the stretcher and preparing to load it into the van. Jane's phone vibrated then, she pulled it off her hip and glanced at the screen, it was Gabriel Dean's number. "I'll see you back at the morgue for the autopsy?"

Maura nodded and gripped Jane's free left hand in her own, "Please take care Jane, now that I've got you, I refuse to lose you," spoken quietly and only between them, a squeeze and Maura was off trailing after her techs and the stretcher towards the black van.

A sigh and Jane lifted the phone to her ear, "Rizzoli," she stepped away from the buzzing scene. Her anger already building, just the thought of having to deal with this, with Hoyt and Dean, during a case, did not set well with her.

"_Jane, its agent Dean_," she rolled her eyes, had he not heard of caller ID?

"Yes, what can I do for you agent Dean?" She kept her tone sharp.

"_Jane, I just wanted to inform you, Hoyt was spotted 20 miles outside of Boston," _her ability to breathe seemed to vanish. "_Jane, it looks like he is coming for you."_

Jane struggled to draw breath, why did this always happen to her? "Are any of us really surprised?" She asked the question softly, vulnerability seeping into her tone.

"_No, not really I suppose,"_ he paused, taking a breath, "_Maybe you should consider letting me get you to a safe house? Let someone take care of you that can, Jane," _the last said softly, its implication clear and it pissed her off.

"A safe house? You want me to run away? With you?" The anger was just what she needed and it sent the fear and vulnerability scurrying far into the recesses of her mind. She laughed then, "I'm not running away from this, most especially not _with_ you."

"_Jane, that's not what I meant, I just…I care about you, Jane. I don't want to see you hurt,"_ he sounded genuinely hurt by her assumptions.

Jane supposed the number one reason she could never be with Gabriel Dean, besides being in love with Maura, was how little backbone he had, and the lack of any personality. "I don't need anyone to take care of me, especially not some FBI agent who only shows up when a deranged serial killer is trying to kill me." She could feel her anger building with every second; she hated everything about this, particularly the implication that she needed protection. She'd faced Hoyt twice by herself and lived to tell about it both times. She'd be damned if she let herself run away.

"_Jane, someone has to take care of you, you have to let someone in,_" finally, his carefully controlled shell was cracking, she could hear it in his voice.

"Not that it's any of your business, but you know that I have let someone in. I don't _need _someone to take care of me. What I need is for you to back the fuck off and just for once, act professional." If Jane was ever asked what she disliked most about herself, she would say it was her temper. In the same breath she'd then say, it was what powered her passion, and that could be her greatest asset.

Dean scoffed, "_Maura? Dr. Isles? The Queen of the Dead? A woman? ,_" his voice rose with each rhetorical question, of all the things Jane had ever thought of him, that he was a small minded, sexist pig was not one of them. Now that his carefully constructed shell was cracking, she was forced to amend that. "_What is she going to do? Nothing, you've seen the evils of the word, Jane. Seen and _felt_ what Hoyt can and will do. Do you really think, _she_ can protect you?_"

It was the most emotion she had ever heard from him and in an odd way she was gleeful that she'd drawn the emotion from him. His emotion though, had awoken the angry beast in her, the one she tried so hard, most of time, to keep buried deep. "What you don't understand, _Agent Dean, _is that I have one thing you'll never have. Friends. Family. People who care about me. Just because I'm in love with Maura, with The Queen of the Dead," her tone was sarcastic, mocking even. "She isn't the only person in my life. I place faith in them, the same faith they place in me, that when the going gets tough, we get tougher. If and when Hoyt shows up? I've got them, to do anything in their power, to stop him." Before he could respond she ended the call, not giving him the chance to worsen her mood, or have the last word. She knew they'd have to work together, soon, thanks to Hoyt. But in the moment, shutting him out felt right.

She stood several yards away from the crime scene, facing towards the small strip of trees that helped camouflage the fact that they were indeed in Boston, she stood and just let herself seethe. Her blood boiling, still angry at the conversation with Dean. Her phone clenched dangerously tight in her left hand, hand clenching and unclenching. She thought about his words, about hers, about how far they'd come in just a few short hours. She knew the coming days would not be easy, between the new case, Gabriel Dean and the resilient pain her ass known as Charles Hoyt… no, they would definitely not be easy days. Her racing mind switched gears then, to the news Dean had called to give her. Somewhere out there, Charles Hoyt was circling ever closer, closer to her, closer to his failure twice over, closer to his goal. Her.

All the anger, all the frustration, from the day, the last few days even, suddenly came to a head. With a growl she reared back and threw her phone with all her strength, it flew from her hand and struck a tree. Shattering into a thousand pieces. It was strange, how that small act of violence, lifted the weight, however briefly, from her shoulders. Jane took a deep breath, made a mental note to swing by the cell store on her way home, and turned back towards the team of people still working. They all quickly went back to work when she turned, they kept their heads studiously bent to their work as she approached_, let them be scared of me_, was her thought. Frost was the notable exception, he'd seen her anger, faced it even, head on in the past. One of the side effect of being partners, they saw you not only at your best, but at your worst too.

He opened his mouth to speak, "I'm fine," she cut him off. After checking in with the lead crime scene tech, they headed back to the department building, they had an autopsy to get to. And a serial killer to deal with.

**As always R&R! They're fuel for muse, and believe me she likes fuel lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Something to Talk About Chapter 9**

**Chapter Summary: The case moves along, Jane realizes she has to have a talk with her Ma.**

**Authors Note: Thank you all so much for your comments, I'm glad that everyone was ok with Jane in the last one. I think it was very spot on for the situation, in retrospect, I think it's good for the Jane we know. I'm reading the books while watching the show, sometimes the characters are so different while being the same that I have a hard time separating, how many have read the books? Lol and BTW muse has pushed back the consummation, not by time just chapters, she has a lot to say about the bits of life leading up to lol anyway enjoy this one!**

Jane stared out the window as Frost drove them from the park and towards the precinct, her anger still simmering, but she had stamped it into submission and it resided in a far corner of her mind. She sighed, regretting now, the angry destruction of her phone. While the release had felt good at the time, now she felt bare without that connection to the outside world, she itched to text Maura, call her, anything. Jane desperately craved the calming peace that came with contact from the usually calm medical examiner. Jane leaned back in her seat and glanced over at Frost, he had remained silent since she'd chucked her phone, knowing she needed the time to gather her thoughts and stamp her anger into submission. Jane wondered then, what he would think, when she and Maura made their relationship known. Would he be for it or against it? She added up all the things she knew about him and decided that yes, he would be for it.

She scowled then thinking back on Gabriel Dean's less than stellar reaction, she never would have guessed that he be so… outraged at the idea. A sort of odd curiosity struck then, how well did she really know her partner? Would he be ok, with the new change her relationship with the BPD lead medical examiner? Frost pulled into the parking lot behind the BPD building, parked in the spot marked for their sedan and slid the gear shift into park. "Maura and I are dating," the words were out of her mouth before she'd had time to think about them, a curse that struck her often.

Frost turned to look at her, eyebrow arched, "And…" he shut the car off.

Jane looked at him, "And what?" Was this good or bad?

Frost laughed, "Jane everyone knows you guys are more than friends," he shook his head and climbed out of the car.

Jane quickly followed, "But, no,"

Barry paused halfway to the entrance, "But I thought you just said…"

A head shake, "No, I mean yes. Yes, we are together, but not before, that was just rumor." They continued for the entrance.

"So, wait. You weren't, but you are, but not before?" His tone equaled the puzzled look on his face.

"Yes! Exactly!" Jane snagged the door handle and pulled it open, Frost stepped in and Jane followed. "I just wanted to tell you, you're my partner and I thought you should be first to know."

They paused at the elevator doors and Frost punched the button, "Jane, I already I thought you and Dr. Isles were dating, hell the only person who didn't think you were was Korsak, but he's just oblivious. She's good for you and you're good for her, 'nough said." They stepped into the elevator and he punched the B button. The doors closed on Jane's smiling face and they descended into the depths of the BPD.

Once in the morgue, Jane moved towards Maura's open office door, leaving Frost to attempt conversation with the new lab tech. He'd been trying to get her go out him since she started three months ago, with no success.

Maura looked up when her door clicked shut, she smiled at the woman standing there, leaning against the door. She lowered the browser screen down and stood, moving to embrace her obviously stressed girlfriend. "How are you doing?" Maura asked as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman, she'd changed into her scrubs and a functional pair of flats, leaving their height difference very evident.

Jane sighed, wrapping her arms around Maura shoulders and holding her tight, "It's barely 10am and I'm so tired, Maura." Their embrace loosened, but they stayed flush together, arms loosely around each other.

Maura smiled softly, leaning back and anchoring herself with the hands resting on Jane's hips, "You've already had a hard week, it's Thursday and you've already been in the hospital and on forced time off. It's your second case of the week and there's…" Maura trailed off then, just thinking of the other drama in their lives, terrified her. Because, yes, now especially more than ever, their lives were intertwined, what Jane went through, Maura went through.

"Hoyt?" Jane sighed, "Why can't he stay out of my life? I swear I'm nothing special," Jane leaned in then to kiss Maura, if for no other reason than because she could. It was a sweet kiss, expressing the depth of her feelings.

"You're special to me, Jane. I wish you weren't to Hoyt," said Maura after she ended the kiss. "Have you heard anything about his whereabouts?" She tucked herself into Jane's lanky frame, her head resting against Jane's chest, listening to the strong beat of her heart.

Jane cleared her throat, "Dean called while we on the scene, Hoyts been spotted 20 miles outside of Boston," Maura tried to pull away, but Jane kept her in place, gently tightening her embrace. "It's not as if any of us are surprised, nor can we do anything about it at this point. We have our own case to worry about," Jane finally relaxed her hold on Maura's slight frame.

Maura stepped away then, going into professional mode, prepping for the moment when they'd step out into the main morgue. "Yes, we did the prelim evidence gathering, stripped the body and after Jeff washes the body, I'll be ready for the autopsy. He should be about ready." Maura moved to the hook by her door, retrieving her lab coat. "I sent you a text, right before you got here. We did find three hairs that did not match the victims coloring, the crime lab is processing now."

Jane smiled sheepishly, dropping her head and hiding her eyes from Maura, "I uhh, kinda destroyed my phone, back at the scene," in hindsight, it really hadn't been a brilliant move. But hindsight being 20/20 and all…

Maura frowned, "Jane! What happened?" Maura slipped into the white jacket and flipped her hair out of the collar. Jane frowned at herself, but relayed her full conversation with Dean and her subsequent, angry melt down, while Maura ran a brush through her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. "Jane I can't say I particularly blame you for being angry, in honesty, agent Dean has always…left me with an odd feeling. Aesthetic appreciation aside."

Jane frowned at that, "Aesthetic appreciation huh?"

Maura laughed, "You appreciated him too, Jane."

"But that was before," a contrite look.

"Are you jealous, Jane?" Maura moved back to her girlfriend.

"No! I just… feel weird talking about anybody's attractiveness, now that we're in a relationship," Jane pulled Maura against her.

Maura smiled, she was loving the new physically intimate level to their relationship, "It's only human nature to look Jane, it doesn't have to mean anything and it doesn't."

Jane frowned, "I know, it just makes me feel…weird." Maura laughed again, and claimed Jane's lips in a possessive kiss.

Maura held the control of the kiss, and left Jane reeling and breathless when she finally pulled away, "We belong to each other Jane, nothing can change that. I know we're just starting this new step in our relationship, but I feel like we are meant to be together. I do not believe in fate, but how you make me feel? Makes me wonder if it exists and you know, more than anyone, how revolutionary it is for me to question my beliefs." Maura pulled away completely and opened the door, stepping out into the morgue, leaving Jane breathless and trying to gather herself. The kiss and the words had left her _very_ happy.

When Jane stepped out of the office 30 seconds later, her professional mask was in place. Regardless of whether or not Frost knew about her and Maura, she made a mental note to tell Maura he knew, he A, wasn't the only one there and B, Jane still intended that while around people at work, they would be professional. Jane assumed her normal spot during an autopsy and returned to her thoughts, leaving it up to Frost to fill her in, least Maura figure out that she'd tuned the shorter woman out. Jane was sure some people that would have a problem with who she was dating, not so much that Maura was a woman, but the chief medical examiner.

And then for the first time, and like a slap in the face, it hit Jane. What was she going to tell her mother? She was fairly certain, her Ma's issue _would_ be with the other woman part, even if it was Maura. Jane had never told her parents about her relationship with Tonya in college, and they, besides career, were part of the reason she hadn't really focused on that part of herself since. In all the excitement of the week leading up to then, Jane hadn't really spoken to her Ma, weirder, her Ma hadn't tried to call her. Jane decided she would have to stop by the cafeteria and check on her. Which consequently meant talking to her, what would Jane say?


	10. Chapter 10

**Something to Talk About Chapter 10**

**Chapter Summary: Case moves along and Jane has a talk with her mother.**

Maura had officially declared the death to be homicide, shortly after which Frost had gotten a message from the Tech lab and they had made their way to the lab dedicated to all things cyber. "Whatcha got for us, Pete?" Jane asked as they stepped into the darkened lab, why they always kept the lights low in here she had no idea.

The geekish looking man looked up, resettling his glasses on his nose, "Some interesting info. He was either ridiculously stupid or supremely confident," Pete hunkered back down, peering intently at the screen of the laptop they'd recovered from the scene.

Jane stepped up behind him, "Story to follow, I'm sure…" she trailed off sarcastically, she really disliked this division, it always tried her patience and today was not the day for trying Jane Rizzoli's patience.

Pete frowned at her tone, but didn't look up from the screen as he clicked around, "There was virtually no security on the computer, I was able to get right into the files. Your vic wasn't an innocent, he was a cyber con-man." He clicked and a screen came up, it was a data sheet, with dozens of names, email address', phone numbers, home addresses and a dollar amount at the end, some reaching upwards of $3000.

Frost whistled from where he'd stepped behind Pete's other shoulder, "Turning quite the profit, what was his con?"

Pete clicked again and a new screen popped up, it was a long sob story, interspersed with pictures of an adorable yorkie puppy. "He'd advertise online, selling yorkie puppies, from out of the country. Someone would answer the add and after they wired money to him, he'd send them a sob story about customs needing more money. He's taken dozens of people for thousands of dollars, wouldn't surprise me if your vic wasn't a vic of revenge." His part done, Pete buried himself into his work, Jane and Frost took their hint and left the lab, no closer to knowing who killed their vic, but further into why.

Jane strolled into the cafeteria, housed on the ground floor of the department building, Her Ma had officially taken it over from Stanley shortly after she'd moved out of Maura's and it just kept getting homier and busier. Jane wouldn't admit it to her mother, but she really enjoyed coming here nowadays, more than she had in the past, free coffee had nothing to do with it. She spotted her Ma behind the counter, directing one of the two new employee's she'd had to hire to keep up with business. "Janie!" Angela spotted her.

"Ma," Jane admonished, she hated when anyone called her that in public.

Her mother waved her off, "What can I do for you Jane? Coffee? Sandwich? You know you don't eat enough. Men find a more womanly figure attractive," Angela moved to yell back into the kitchen, when they heard pans crash in the back.

"I can see you're busy, Ma. I'll come back," Jane backpedaled, suddenly unsure why she'd wanted to talk to her mother in the first place. Sexual preference was a tough subject, especially to your Catholic Italian mother.

"Nonsense, Janie." Angela poured two cups of coffee and moved around the counter, handing a cup to Jane and keeping the other for herself.

"I've just not seen you in a while, Ma. You haven't called," Jane fidgeted with her cup as she sat at a table across from her mother.

"I've been busy, with the cafeteria and everything. Phone works both ways, Janie," if Jane hadn't been so engrossed in her staring into her coffee cup, she'd have noticed her mother's similar interest in her own coffee.

"I know, Ma. It's been a busy week, we caught a tough case first thing Monday morning…some drama happened," Jane was reluctant to tell about the injuries still vaguely plaguing her, not to mention hesitant to tell about the new development between her and Maura. "Then today, I found out Charles Hoyt has escaped again," her mother gasped, but Jane continued on before comment could be made. "We also caught this case, cyber con-man. It makes me sad, in the face of everything, people are out there intentionally taking people for all their worth." Jane drank from her cup, forcing more of the hot liquid down her throat then necessary and leaving her mouth burning.

Angela looked up then, "It is sad, so sad Janie. It's why I worry about you," at the words, Jane melted. She should just tell her mother, and then, "You need someone to take care of, Janie. Simon Bankheed, Talualu's son? He's coming into town on business, next week. You remember little Simon?" Angela glanced around, her voice lowering. "He's a doctor now, Jane."

Jane groaned, the irony _not_ lost on her, "Ma," she started with a groan.

Angela held up a hand, "Now I know what you're going to say Jane, but would it really hurt to just go on one date?" A commotion sounded from the back kitchen and Angela stood, "Just think about it Jane? If for no other reason than for companionship, believe me it's nice to have someone around." And she was gone, moving into her new realm and dashing out orders to her staff.

Jane sat for a long minute, just staring into her coffee. If her thoughts hadn't been on everything her Mother had said about her, she may have wondered about the meaning of her Ma's last words. But her thoughts were on everything else. It wasn't something she dwelled on; she supposed it was why she'd never really embraced her sexuality, whatever it might be. Deep down, Jane was relatively certain she was gay, but with a Catholic Italian mother and family, it was a part of herself that she'd kept tempered. Over the years she had tried her damnedest to fit into the mold they created for her, God knew, going into Law Enforcement had been traumatizing enough. Jane was loath to contemplate how this news was going to go over. She knew there was no hiding it now, just like deep down she always knew, the day had come when she'd finally found that one person to spend her life with. There would be no more hiding in the proverbial closet.

Jane stood up decisively, a loud crash came from the back and she could hear her Ma yelling. Tomorrow, yes, tomorrow sounded better for life altering news. Jane rolled her eyes and grimaced at her own chicken shitness, she drank the last dregs of her coffee and tossed the cup into the trash on her way out. She glanced at her watch, 1pm on a Thursday. She wondered if she couldn't convince Maura to leave a little earlier than her normal non-breaking case 6-5. Jane had had about enough of the stress and worry.

**Note: If the series can have them just randomly take off in the middle of a day and middle of a case…why can't I? lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**Something to Talk About Chapter**

**Chapter Summary: The cybercrimes case nearly wrapped up, but Hoyt is still on the loose. However as always, there is time for Rizzoli family drama.**

It was shortly after 4 o'clock when Jane opened the door to Maura's home and gestured the shorter woman in before her, looking over her shoulder she scanned the street, looking for anything out of the ordinary, she didn't see anything. With a final glance at the squad car sitting down the block, keeping an eye out for anything odd, she entered the house. Jane had been able to convince Maura to leave a little early, their current case was nearly wrapped, Frost had uncovered some e-mails from an angry victim of their cyber-con man. Fingers definitely pointed at her as the lead suspect.

"I'm so sick of feeling like this, of being scared for my life, because one sick freak has it in for me." Jane tossed her keys on the kitchen counter and unzipped, then pulled off her boots. She was thankful at least that Cavanaugh was understanding enough about everything going on in her life at the moment to let her go, while Frost and Korsak followed up on the lead suspect. Jane cursed herself then, she'd forgotten about going to the cell store. Oh, well, anyone that needed her knew to call Maura if she didn't answer her phone.

Maura eyed the haphazardly tossed boots, but chose to let it go, Jane was very stressed, "I know, I wish I could do something, but all I can do, is be here for you. However you need me." Maura slid her arms under Jane's blazer and around her waist, without Jane's boots and with Maura's heels still on they were close to same height and Maura leaned in for a kiss. Jane accepted the kiss and returned it tenfold, she brushed her tongue along Maura's bottom lip and when Maura's lips parted she slid inside and upped the intensity. Strong hands wandered down to cup Maura's ass, they massaged and squeezed, all the while Jane thoroughly took possession of her mouth.

"I need you, right now," Jane moaned, pulling out of the kiss and lavishing kisses, bites and licks to Maura's delicate throat. The hands she been caressing the medical examiners ass with, slid lower and lifted, planting the blonde firmly on the kitchen counter. Jane quickly pushed the jacket Maura wore off her shoulders and was in the process of unbuttoning the silk blouse she wore, when Jane's words sunk in through Maura's sudden arousal fogged mind.

"Jane? Are you sure?" She pushed against Jane's shoulder, trying to get her attention. But, God, it felt so good, she thought as lips danced across her skin and a warm tongue slid down her clavicle.

"This week has been so crazy and I'm tired of holding back. It's silly, to waste any more time on the stupid notion of chivalry, when we both want this in equal amounts." Jane slid the shirt off Maura's shoulder and it slid down to pool atop the jacket. She shoved Maura's skirt up and pulled Maura's legs around her and coaxed the medical examiner to wrap them around her waist tightly. Stepping back, she had the woman firmly in her grip; she shifted the weight and easily carried Maura into the living room and laid them both down on the couch, Maura slipping her heels off somewhere between. "I wanted this to be perfect, but I can't wait. We can do perfect later," Jane captured Maura's lips in a kiss that had Maura flushing red with arousal.

"Oh, Jane. This _is_ perfect," Maura threaded her fingers through dark hair as Jane trailed kisses down her neck and lavished attention on the parts of her flesh not covered by her bra.

Angela Rizzoli nodded to the officers in the patrol car and moved up the walkway towards Maura's house, she knocked on the door, but there was no answer, frowning she dug into her purse and withdrew the key she'd never given back when she'd moved out. After Frankie had called and told her that Hoyt was out again, that he'd been spotted nearby. She'd tried to call Jane but had gotten no answer, worried, she'd gone to her daughter's apartment. She hadn't been home. The next logical place before panic, was Maura's. She slid the key in, opened the door and stepped in.

"Fuck, Maura. You're so gorgeous," Jane had just removed her bra and was, for the first time, taking in the sight of her girlfriend topless. With a reverent finger Jane traced around one nipple then the other, Maura moaned and arched into the touch. When Jane's dark head lowered and took a nipple into her mouth, Maura weaved her hands in the thick locks and groaned, arching further into the sensations.

"Oh my God!" Both women jumped, startled by the loud exclamation from the living room entryway.

"Ma!" Jane jumped up.

"Angela!" Maura pulled the throw from the couch back to cover herself.

Angela just stood there, staring at them, jaw working but no words coming out. Finally she fled, right into Maura's bathroom she slammed the door shut and Jane heard the resonating sound of the lock clicking. Jane growled out her frustration, this was not how she'd planned to come out. "Are you ok?" She turned her attention to Maura.

Maura nodded, blanket still clutched to her chest, "I'm fine, but you should probably go do damage control. Studies show that parental/child issues are best worked out as soon as they happen." Maura nodded towards the hallway and the bathroom door. Jane very possibly fell in love with her even more.

Angela threw open the window in the bathroom and drew in deep breaths of fresh air, whatever she'd thought of her daughter's relationship with Maura, what she'd just seen was not it. She looked out the window, taking in the scenery. The window faced away from street, it was more or less the back of house and had a nice view of a play area. Kids swarmed over and around the structure, having their fun while parents and guardians watched over them. "Ma?" A soft tapping at the door.

"Go away, I need time," Angela moved away from window, stopping short of the door.

Jane stood outside the door, unsure of what to really say, "Come on, Ma. Can't we talk about this?" Her hand rested against the door, she stared at it, at the scar that marred it. "Please, Ma?" She implored softly, tears pricking her eyes, she didn't think she could handle this. Jane Rizzoli was a lot of things, but she needed love and understanding from her mother of all people.

"What's to talk about? You're a lesbian," Angela snorted, crossing her arms and leaning against the sink, she covered her…she wasn't even sure what she was feeling, with indignation.

Jane sighed and leaned against the door frame, "Ma, I'm sorry if this hurts you," she turned to lean with her back against the door. "But Ma, I'm in love with Maura."

Angela sighed, "What am I supposed to do with that, Janie?" She sniffled, valiantly trying to hold back tears, arms folded across her chest.

Jane slid down the door and sat, drawing her knees to her chest, this could be a long conversation, "I don't know, Ma. But it's not gonna change," Jane let her head fall back softly and rest against the door, with numb surprise she realized silent tears were streaking down her cheeks.

"Have you always," Angela sniffled again, tears falling freely now, she tried again, "Have you always…liked women?"

Jane groaned, "I don't know, Maura isn't the first women I've been involved with," Jane wiped angrily at the tears, this, this is why she'd tried so hard to be straight. "Ma, I've tried. Honest I have, if I could just settle for the next guy that came along and give you all the grandkids and white picket fences you want, I would. But, Ma…I can't. I just can't," Jane's voice cracked and tears spilled down her cheeks again.

Angela heard the rawness in her daughter's voice and felt terrible that she'd put it there, she moved to lean against the door frame, "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. To fall in love with the perfect man, to live a safe and happy life," she smiled a watery smile, "But that's never been something you were interested in. I never wanted you to settle Jane. I may have loved your father, and I do love all of my children, but I settled Jane, and look at me now."

Jane sighed and wiped the tears from her face, not surprised when fresh ones took their place, "I am happy, Ma. Maura makes me happy, is that really so bad?" A single sob wracked Jane's body, she felt embarrassment race through her. This was not how she'd planned to handle this.

Angela thought about that, "Janine Raguso's daughter is a lesbian…" The tears had dried up and Angela was starting to realize, Maura could be the daughter Jane had never been, really she already was. Angela loved Jane, but she'd always wanted a girly girl. Yes, Maura would make a fine daughter-in-law. That she would be the wife of her daughter, would take some getting used to though.

Jane groaned, "What's that got to do with me Ma?"

"She's happy, Janine told me just the other day that her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend were planning a wedding and to have kids." Angela sighed, "She said, that it wasn't that different from what she'd always pictured. I suppose she's right, in this day and age it's not that different." She moved away from the door then, "I mean, kids aren't out of the picture and a marriage definitely not, it is Massachusetts. Maura is a doctor…" Jane sighed, of course her mother would go there. Angela moved back to the open window, "Are you really happy Janie?" She stared out the window, observing all the activity. The kids playing, the parents watching, the grey haired man reading a newspaper and seated on one of the benches facing the house.

"I am , Ma. More happy than I can ever remember being," Jane pushed herself to her feet, she sensed the conversation was nearing an end. A fully dressed Maura appeared then, from down the hall, silently and with an apologetic look she held out her own cell phone, _Frost_, she mouthed. With a grimace, Jane took the phone.

Angela leaned against the window frame, "Then I'm happy for you, I can't say it'll be easy, but I love you Janie and I accept you. I've always had a soft spot for Maura," Angela slid the window shut.

"Ma, I'm sorry but I've got to go," Jane ended the call, hating that she had leave and cut off this important moment in her relationship with her mother.

Angela paused midway to latching the window, "What! No Jane, can't it wait?" She turned and moved to the door, unlocking and opening it, Angela wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Jane returned the hug, "I know, Ma. I'm sorry, but it's important, there's been a development on that cyber case I was telling you about." Jane took comfort in the tight embrace after the stressful conversation they'd just had.

"But I still have something to say," Angela sniffled and pulled away from her daughter.

Jane sighed, she'd really thought they were done, "Ma, I love her, I'm sorry but that's not changing."

Angela as always, was already over that hurdle, "No, I had something to tell you. After I talked to Frankie and he told me that Hoyt had been seen nearby, I knew life was to short, that needed to tell you," Angela took Jane by the shoulders and was looking into her eyes.

Jane swallowed, "Ma…what are you talking about?" Said with trepidation.

"Jane, I've been dating Vince Korsak."

Jane stared at her mother. Maura's phone, still clutched in her hand buzzed, it was Frost again. Jane cursed, "Damn it Ma, how could you spring this on me? Rizzoli!" She barked into the phone. Angela sighed, she'd known this wasn't going to go over well. In a way, she supposed this was her coming out. "Alright, I'm on the way!" Jane ended the call and shifted her gaze to her mother, "I've got to go, but we are talking about this later!" And Jane was gone.

In the children's park, Charles Hoyt folded his newspaper neatly. He frowned when a towheaded child ran in front of him screaming, he really couldn't stand children. If not for the necessity of them to create adults, he considered them completely unnecessary. But he had other things to think about. His gaze turned back to the house he'd been watching since noon that day. His cold, clinical mind had told him there would be a way. There was always a way. A chilling smile crossed his features, as he looked directly at the bathroom window. The window that Angela Rizzoli had failed to relatch.

**Author's Note: Don't kill me! You all had to know it was coming! Lol R&R please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Something to Talk About Chapter 12**

**Chapter Summary: Jane puts herself in danger and deals with more anger issues.**

**Authors Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews, they really make my day. I wanted to say that I completely on accident used the last name Carmichael in this chapter, didn't realize I did until after I finished it lol I kept it in though because I liked the way it fit. I just wanted to mention it, 'cause it kinda bugs me when writers toss in names of roles the actress' have played in the past lol anyway glad you're all enjoying the story, there's plenty more! **

Jane pulled up to the ten story apartment building, Frost was already there waiting for her, leaning against his car. Jane glanced out the window, looking up and down the street before she climbed from the vehicle, she gave the squad car that pulled up behind her a dirty look before turning her attention to Frost. "So we're sure, this Melissa Jamison is the killer?"

They fell into step halfway to the building, "Reasonably, he took her for $3200. She sent him threatening e-mails, she has a registered gun that matches the caliber and type he was shot with." He buzzed the apartment of the super intendant and they were quickly let in. While Frost was speaking to the super for a moment, Jane stood back a ways, not really in the mood to deal with people, really not. While they spoke, Jane's attention drifted. That was when she noticed her, the older woman down the hall peeking out of her door curiously. Pasting a smile on, Jane approached her. "Hello ma'am," she flashed her badge at the elderly woman. "I'm detective Jane Rizzoli, what's your name?"

The old woman eyed her suspiciously, "Henrietta Carmichael." He voice belied her age and brought with it the scent of denture cream.

"Do you know, Melissa Jamison?" Jane held up the enlarged driver's license photo Frost had given her.

The old woman squinted at the picture, an arthritic hand clasping around Jane's and drawing the photo closer, "Oh, Asylum girl!" The old woman's eyes brightened as she recognized Melissa.

Jane's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Asylum girl?" A bad feeling crept down Jane's spine, police officers often talk about that feeling they get, when something is about to go horribly wrong. They're the first ones to tell you, always trust your gut feeling. Most of the time it will save your life.

Henrietta Carmichael glanced up and down the hall, "When she was a child, her parents had her committed, she blew up the family cat when she was six years old. The dog when she was eight, a very unhealthy obsession with explosives that one." The words were spoken so matter of factly that Jane had a hard time maintaining a straight face. Not that it was funny by any means, just the way the words tumbled from the old woman's mouth.

"May I ask how you came about this information, ma'am?" Jane did her best to maintain her professional respect, even she was starting to suspect the old woman was crazy.

Henrietta smiled, "I'm a nurse dear. Or I was in my younger days, I worked at the McLean Asylum, in Belmont?" Jane nodded she knew of the place, had put a few criminally insane perps there. "I worked there for 30 years before I retired five years ago, I've seen my share of crazy detective. When she first moved into the building, I felt a sort of draw to her. I was missing work terribly and she seemed to need someone to talk to, we hit it off pretty well. She opened up to me about her past, she was released when she 18 and she moved here to Boston. She still has a very troubling obsession with pets though, just last week, she was telling me that she was getting another dog, a yorkie I think." Frost stepped up behind Jane then, having finished his interview with the super.

Jane felt another precognitive shiver run down her spine, "Thank you, Ms. Carmichael, you've been very helpful." With a smile and a nod, Jane and Frost left Henrietta's door and made their way to the stairway at the end of the hallway. "You feel a disturbance in the force?" Jane posed the question with levity.

"I hate explosives," Frost grumbled, following her up the stairs. As one they popped the safety catch on their holsters, keeping a comforting hand resting on the butt of the weapons, as they approached the door to the apartment of Melissa Jamison.

Jane rapped on the door three times sharply, "Boston Police, Ms. Jamison. We need you to open the door, now!" She called through the closed door. A bang and the right side of the door exploded in a scattering of splinters, a gunshot. "Bitch is shooting at us!" Jane unnecessarily announced as they ducked for cover. Luckily the wild shot had exited the door away from both of them, they pulled their service weapons and took aim at the doorway. The door burst forward, an arm snaked out, in it was a lit stick of dynamite. "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding," Jane's exasperation in the situation, was all part of her charm. The arm tossed the stick down the hall opposite of them and retreated back into the apartment, it reappeared within seconds, a second stick lit and ready. Frost was already on his phone, calling first the fire department and then headquarters. The second stick was tossed just as the first exploded. The hallway leading away from them exploded with a shocking concussion, Jane and Frost watched as the second stick rolled to a stop just feet in front of them. They shared a look and were up and moving towards end of the hallway where the first stick had gone off, the end that was now engulfed in rapidly spreading flames. Guns were quickly shoved back into holsters as getting out safely now took precedence.

The end that they had just been in exploded behind them, propelling them both into the flames awaiting them. Without missing a beat they ran through encroaching flames making it safely into the stairwell, down the stairs they ran, they could hear rapidly approaching sirens. They made it outside as a third larger explosion rocked the building, the sound of breaking glass greeted them as windows exploded outwards. Flames now streaked against the dusk sky as they were allowed access to the air. Patrol cars screamed up, fire trucks still could be heard in the distance, racing towards them, people came rushing out of the building seeking safety, uniformed policemen and detectives swarmed towards them, Lt. Cavanaugh shouting for a status report. Frost rattled off his report, Jane distractedly listened to the super intendant read off residents from a clip board, he was checking off names as people responded. Making sure everyone got out of the now enflamed building. He had started at the top floor and worked his way down, name by name. Not surprisingly Melissa Jamison was not present when he called her name.

"Henrietta Carmichael!" Jane heard the call, and interestedly looked around, searching for interesting old woman they'd talked to earlier. Jane's heart dropped when she realized the old woman, was not in the building crowd. Another explosion rocked the building and the front entryway blew out in a spray of glass, metal and wood. Jane looked around, Frost was still talking to the other detectives and uniform officers, she could hear the fire trucks, still blocks away. Not wasting time to think about her actions, Jane was off and running up the stoop, into the building. Frost turned just as she was disappearing through the flames of the front door.

Smoke was the first thing that hit Jane, she'd taken a deep breath before plunging through the entry. But still the smoke and soot stole the breath through her lungs. Bent at the waist, she ran towards Henrietta Carmichael's door, not wasting time for knocking, she powered through the door, her left shoulder and side taking her bodily through the door. It took only a second for her to spot the old woman, crumpled in front of a maroon recliner.

Fire trucks screeched to a halt in front of the now ten story inferno that had once been a charming apartment building. Firemen bailed from the trucks, scurrying about their business, dragging hoses and tossing on oxygen gear. Cavanaugh ran up to the fire chief, "I've got a detective in there!" He had to shout to be heard.

Grimly the fire chief looked the building over, "You mean you did."

Suddenly a figure burst through flames of the front door, pushing past the firemen trying to make their way into the building. Detective Jane Rizzoli rushed down the stoop, the elderly figure of Henrietta Carmichael draped over her shoulders, smoke pouring off of their overheated clothing. Paramedics rushed up to relieve her burden, Jane collapsed to her knees as soon as the weight was lifted, coughing trying to expel the smoke that filled her lungs. She ripped the smoking blazer off and tossed it away, hands on her knees and coughing.

"Fucking dyke, always taking the hero route, makes all us red blooded American men look bad," a new transfer to the homicide unit made the snide comment. He was a sexist pig and was only still on the force thanks to his high arrest record.

Jane's head snapped up, she was sick of this, of all of it. Of sexist pigs, of Hoyt, all the Gabriel Deans. She was up and on her feet, running at him full blast. She had him pinned to the side of a fire truck before anyone could stop her, a forearm to his throat, cutting off his breath, her right hand gripped her left wrist, adding the pressure. Her soot streaked, sweaty face, and flashing angry eyes inches from his own, was enough to shut him up, no words necessary.

"Geeze, guess Dr. Isles isn't putting out enough," Crowe, having just arrived at the scene in his usual uncaring way made the comment. Jane released the new detective and turned the force of her anger on Crowe, before she could reach him, Frost snagged her around the waist and bodily held her back.

"Let it go, Jane," she struggled against him and he found himself struggling to hold back her deceptively strong frame. "Just let it go, it's not worth it." Finally she stopped struggling and leveled her best glare on Crowe. Frost relaxed his grip, still tensed to grab her if she started after Crowe again.

"Get her back BPD, chain her to the desk if you have to." Frost took Cavanaugh's advice and bodily hauled Jane towards their cruiser.


	13. Chapter 13

**Something to Talk About Chapter**

**Chapter Summary: Jane and Korsak have a talk.**

**6:15pm**

Jane stormed into the homicide division, dark smudges covered the majority of her uncovered flesh, the smell of smoke and soot trailed after her like a viable beast, Frost trailing after her. Korsak stood to speak to her, she waved him back into his seat, she did not have the temperament or the patience to deal with _that_ right now. "I want everything we can find on Melissa Jamison," Her voice carried through the room, loud and commanding, "I want it and I want it now, damn it!" She stormed out the door on the opposite side from the entry and into the vending room, the division room was silent for a full minute, staring at the door she'd exited through. It suddenly burst into action as people bustled about to take care of their own tasks or follow through on her orders. Korsak took a deep breath, popped an antacid to ease the heartburn he'd been battling all morning and followed after her.

He found her leaning against a vending machine, palms flat against it and back stretched out, clearly trying to ease some tension, "You want to tell me what that was about?" He asked softly.

Jane whirled on him, "I don't appreciate having a psychotic killer after me, for the fourth fucking time. I don't appreciate being neck deep in a different case, that I can't figure out until a fucking building explodes on me," she paced the room, the tension and the stress of the week finally catching her full force. "I don't appreciate jackasses making jackass, bulshit commentary on my personal life." She returned to the vending machine she'd been stretching against, silence reverberated around room. Silence shattered when Jane kicked the base of the machine in frustration. "And I really don't appreciate you dating my mother!" Jane turned abruptly to face him, accusing finger shaking in his direction.

Vince folded his arms across his chest, "So that's what's really bothering you, I should of known, it's always, all about Jane."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She thundered at him.

"It means it's all about you! You know your mother came here after you stormed out of the house today? Came to me crying, crying about you and Maura, about you just… leaving after she told you her own news!" He rubbed absently at his chest, pressure had started to build. "Don't even get me started on you and Dr. Isles!"

"I didn't storm out! Frost called about the tip, I had to leave! I'm a homicide detective, YOU know what that means!" Jane stormed closer, "You don't get to judge me! You are not my father and you never will be!" Jane whirled back the way she'd come, distancing herself from the hot point of her anger at the moment.

"It's inappropriate! Even if you were a man, she's the chief medical examiner!" Korsak absently shook out his left arm, it felt like it was falling asleep, how odd, was the last thought he had before his eyes rolled and he sank to the floor.

Jane whirled to face him, "Even if I was a man!" The words faltered when she saw his collapsed figure, she was at his side in a second, "Korsak!" She slid to her knees beside him, felt for a pulse, it was there, weak but there. "Help!" She screamed, footsteps hurried her way. Panicked, Jane just sat there, the world seemed to stop and she was aware of everything, the scurrying of feet headed her way, his gasping breaths and the pulse beating beneath her fingers. The pulse suddenly stopped and his breath cut off mid exhale. The world spun into action again, her head suddenly clear Jane sprang into action. She reared up, left hand held high in the air. She brought it down hard against the center of his chest, "Don't you dare die me you old bastard!" no pulse. She cupped his neck, tilted the head back and sealed her lips to his, forcing breath into his lungs. Pulling up and linking her hands, she started pumping on his chest, counting under her breath. The room suddenly came alive with people, "Call a bus, somebody get Dr. Isles up here!" She continued to pump, sweat already beading on her face from her efforts.

**7pm**

Jane paced before the doors leading into the ICU, Maura stood out of her way, letting her pace. Knowing she needed to excise the pent up and nervous energy. She took the moment to exam her girlfriend from the small distance. She had stripped out of her t-shirt after they'd wheeled Korsak out of the BPD, leaving her in just her white tank top and slacks. Soot from the explosion and subsequent fire covered her hands and wrists, her hair was pulled back into a fast and messy ponytail and soot streaked her face as well, it looked worse, Maura supposed, then it actually was. Jane's sweat had caused the streaks to run together, she'd worked so hard to keep Vince alive. Maura glanced over then, into the waiting room where Angela was sitting, arms wrapped around herself and her gaze unfocused on some distant point.

"Jane," A soft hand on her back stopped Jane's anxious pacing. "You should go to her."

Before Jane could respond, Frankie rushed into the ER, going instantly to their mother and wrapping her in a hug. Jane eyed the display with some amount of trepidation, clearly Frankie had known something of the relationship, her pacing continued. Her brother and mother spoke softly to each other, Angela sniffing and Frankie ribbing soothing circles on her back. Finally he stood and strode over to Jane and Maura. "Sis, Maura," he nodded at them as he approached.

"You knew," the statement left Jane's lips in a growl.

Frankie halted in his steps, Maura chose the moment to go and sit with Angela, clearly this was a sibling moment best left to siblings. Frankie cleared his throat, "Now Jane, I..it's just," he ran a hand frustratingly through his dark hair. "They didn't know how you'd take it," he stepped closer when she stopped her pacing and leaned tiredly against wall.

"How long have you known?" The fight was gone from her, she was tired and her body was feeling her long day. Jane reached back and released her hair from its ponytail, suddenly unable to take the tension on her skull.

"Since about a week after they got together," Frankie leaned against wall next to her.

Jane sighed, "How long have they been together?" She wished she had the energy for more vehemence.

Frankie stuffed his hands into his pockets and refused to meet her gaze, "About three months," he flinched away, expecting an explosive reaction.

All he got was a frustrated sigh, "Why is it you guys always wait to tell me stuff? The divorce, when Ma got the job, Dad moving two county's away? Why?" Jane let her eyes slid shut and took a deep breath, distractedly she noticed it was hard to draw in. "Am I that hard to talk to?"

Frankie shifted so he was leaning against the wall with his back, "No! No, it's just… remember a few months ago when you had to complete sensitivity training?" Eye's still shut, Jane nodded. "And you fought it tooth and nail?" Another nod. "Sometimes…sometimes it's hard to talk to you. Sometimes you have a temper, Jane," one eye cracked and she glared at him. "Just like that, you've always been like that. It's part of who you are, but sometimes it can be intimidating." He watched her take a deep breath, her eyes flashed open, at first he thought she was about to yell, but then her eyes rolled back she slid down the wall to the floor. "Maura! I need a Doctor!" He caught his sister just as she was about to hit the ground.

Maura was up and at their in seconds, a full five seconds before any other medical personnel, "Jane!" She cradled Jane's face in one hand, while the other felt her wrist for a pulse, it was there and strong.

**Don't hate for Korsak's characterization!** **He'll come around I promise lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**Something to Talk About Chapter 14**

**Chapter Summary: Nothing major, just stuff to move the plot along.**

**10:30pm**

Angela Rizzoli poked her head into the room the hospital staff had put her daughter in three hours ago, her heart clenched at the scene. Her daughter, looking at once peaceful and eerily still, rested in the bed an iv hooked into the arm draped casually across her stomach and a heart monitor beeping quietly in the corner. Maura sat in a chair next to her bed; one hand idly stroking Jane's left while she flipped through the medical journal spread across her lap. Angela cleared her throat then and Maura looked up, a beautiful smile gracing her face, "How is she?" Angela asked as she stepped fully into the room.

Absently Maura linked her fingers through Jane's, "She'll be ok, the doctor said the stress her body has been through this week coupled with mild smoke inhalation, it was just too much for her body." Angela stepped up to the opposite side of Jane's bed, she smoothed away an errant strand of hair. "She'll be fine, Angela," Maura's soft voice soothed the worried mother. "The doctor said she could probably go home once she wakes up and eats something. She'll be out of work until Monday though," Maura absently stroked a thumb over the scar on Jane's hand. "How's Vince?"

Angela sighed and pulled a chair closer to the side she was on, wearily she sat down and looked across her daughters resting body to the woman who had stolen her only daughter's heart. "Massive heart attack, he'll be out for a while," emotion choked her up then and she had to stop to gather herself, "He almost didn't make it, they said if Jane hadn't started CPR when she did…" Angela trailed off and her gaze drifted to Jane's still body. "They said he probably wouldn't have made it, she saved his life," tears streaked down her face as she thought about what she just recently found and what she almost lost.

Jane stirred in her sleep, her brow furrowing in distress at some distant dream, Maura stood and leaned over the bed, whispering softly and stroking her forearm and brushing the unruly hair from her forehead. Jane quieted in seconds and returned to her peaceful slumber, Maura placed a soft kiss to her forehead and settled back into her seat, once again linking her hand into Jane's. She became aware then of Angela staring at her, "Does it make you uncomfortable?" Maura was genuinely curious, they hadn't had a chance earlier to discuss anything as Maura had left almost as soon as Jane had.

Angela smiled, her gaze was on Jane but she wasn't focused on her, "I thought at first it did, my initial reaction was…" she trailed of, searching for the right word.

"Shock?" Maura offered softly.

"I was going for regrettable, but I suppose, yes, shock," her gaze shifted to the medical examiner and she smiled. "You were so much a part of the family before, even though your connection was through Jane, I'd just never considered…" Angela stood then, restless and needing to move, "In hindsight though, you've always been more like a daughter-in-law, a really great one at that." She crossed then to Maura's side of the room, "When I told Vince, his reaction made me realize some things, Jane's my daughter and so are you, now more than ever," Angela laid a hand on Maura shoulder.

Maura sniffled back a tear then, "That means so much, to both of us. Thank you Angela," both women sniffled then.

"Oh my God, you two," Jane's groggy voice interrupted their moment, she struggled to sit up but Maura stilled her with a hand on her shoulder. "Just a few moments of peace, it's all I'm asking for here," Jane shifted in the hospital bed, surprise taking over her features when Maura pulled her into a heartfelt kiss filled with many different layers.

Maura poured everything she was feeling into the kiss, every bit of fear for Jane's safety and relief that she was awake, even if a part of her knew Jane had desperately needed the rest. Above all, everything had reminded of just how grateful she was to have the feisty Italian in her life. Angela cleared her throat then, Maura pulled away then, blushing and with an adorably contrite look on her face. "I'm sorry, Angela I just… I worry, Jane," her words may have been intended for Angela but her eyes never left Jane's face.

Angela cleared her throat then, "On that note, I just wanted to check on you, Janie." She laid a hand on Maura's shoulder, "I'm going to go back to Vince's room, let me know if you need anything before Jane's discharge?"

Jane made a noise of discontent at the mention of Korsak's name, "Ma, really?" She shifted and looked around for water, Maura was quick to read her intent and had a glass held out to her in seconds.

I'm afraid that one's me; I was very distraught when I found out about your relationship with Maura. He'll come around, or else," Angela made it clear that she wouldn't tolerate anything less than full acceptance. She may not have been the most accepting Mother at first, but like everything, she was quick to readjust her thinking. Her time in the department cafeteria had only aided that. "I'm going to go Janie, we shouldn't fight about this now. You need to rest," before protest could be made Angela Rizzoli was gone.

Jane shifted restlessly in the bed, now that she was awake she was fidgety, ever since her first run in with Hoyt, hospitals made her nervous, "How soon can I leave?" She played with the controls for her bed, raising the head and fidgeting around more.

Maura stilled her fidgets with a hand placed softly on her scared one, 'Probably tonight, soon," she amended at Jane's pleading look. "You've gotten some rest and as soon as you get some food down, you should be clear to go."

Jane tugged at the iv line running into her right arm, "Well then get some damn food in here."

Maura gently batted her hand away from the iv, checked to make sure it was still fully in place and smiled at her girlfriend, "I'll go find a nurse, but no playing with anything attached to you!" She lightly admonished, with a soft peck to Jane's lips she left the room to seek out a nurse and food.

"'Don't play with anything attached to you.'" Jane parroted as Maura left the room, with a roll of her eyes she grabbed the tv remote from the bedside table and flipped mindlessly through all five channels.

Jane was on her third pass through the channels when Lt. Cavanaugh appeared in her door, "How you doin' Rizzoli?" He stepped further into her room.

She left the tv on the weather channel and turned her attention to him, "Peachy," she tossed the remote next to her on the bed.

He smiled, he had dealt with this Jane many times, "I wanted you to know that I'm putting Crowe and Jenkins on report, it'll all go in their jackets."

"Good," Jane focused on the tv, watching as a thunderstorm swept across the radar, predicted in an hour or two.

Hands stuffed in his pockets, Cavanaugh came around to the side of bed, "Clearly you didn't exactly heed my warning to stay by your desk," he tried humor, sometimes that worked. Not this time, silence greeted his attempt, "You saved his life, Rizzoli. Probably Ms. Carmichael's too. That'll go in _your_ jacket."

Her eyes cut to him then, "That is not why I fucking do it!" The vehemence in her tone was enough to make him take a step back.

"I never said it was," his hands held up in supplication. "I just wanted to see how you were, to apologize," at her raised eyebrow he finished his sentence, "I should've sent you here to get checked out. But if I had, Korsak would probably be in the basement not 4 doors down."

Jane grunted, she still wasn't thrilled with Korsak, particularly his words shortly before his collapse, "Yes, of that I'm _so _happy." Truthfully she'd never wish her old partner dead, but there were times…

Cavanaugh cleared his throat, he'd heard rumor of what their conversation had been about, but he chose to let it go, much like he did most rumors about his lead homicide detective and medical examiner. "You're cleared to be off duty until Monday morning, take it easy. There'll be a uni parked outside your apartment and I've ordered increased drive-bys also."

Jane picked at her iv again, "Maura's," said under her breath.

"What was that?" He wasn't sure he'd heard her entirely.

"I'll be staying with Maura," she knew she was assuming, but the chances that the medical examiner would leave her side were slim, and Maura's was larger and more comfortable, besides, Jo Friday was already there.

Cavanaugh nodded, "Of course," he stepped towards the door, hesitated, turned back around, "Rizzoli?" Her attention left the tv and returned to him, an eyebrow raised. "Should we talk about that?"

To his surprise a smile graced her face, "Probably."

He nodded, "Monday morning then," he turned and strode towards the door again. "Be happy Rizzoli, you of all people deserve it; don't let anyone tell you different." He never turned back to her, just offered the words on his way out and Jane wondered if he'd ever said them at all.

**Wait in anticipation! The next chapter will move things into the M rating…and not lightly either… But R&R this chapter!**


End file.
